Russia? Prussia?
by CandyNights
Summary: What will Germany do? Prussia wants to be lovers instead of brothers and Russia wants Germany all to himself. Will Germany choose to be with his brother or with the abusive/controlling Russian? Or will he deny both of them?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Cold Guest

Author's note: Hey, this is my first story thingy! lol So, I'm sorry if it goes every where, and/or sucks like no other lol. Well, I HOPE you enjoy! X3

Germany rolled over uncomfortably as a chill swept by, causing a shiver to run down his back. He hated the cold as much as Austria sewing all of his worn out clothes, and making him wear them.

Ludwig gruffly sat up still with his eyes shut; not fully awake. "Must've forgotten to shut off the air conditioner before I went to bed…"

He kicked his legs over the edge of the bed slowly glancing over to his clock. 3:34 a.m.; Germany frowned, but turned on the bedside lamp before getting up to mess with the thermostat.

"What the…?" The temperature that the thermostat was reading was 50 degrees. "God, who's been messing around with this thing? Who can live in this temperature?"

Knowing it was really early in the morning; he wasn't expecting an answer.

"I feel like this is a nice temperature, da?"

Ludwig froze at the voice as it giggled. A hand pressed against his shoulder with a lot of force.

"You don't have to be so scared, Ludwig. It's only me, Russia." Another giggle escaped from the other man.

A wave off cold air swirled around Germany's shoulder where the Russian's hand was placed. He glanced back too afraid to turn fully around to face Ivan. "How… How did you get into my house?"

"The front door was open, so I came right in." Ivan smiled innocently down at the German.

A forced smiled spread across Ludwig's face as he looked away. "Oh… I see…"

'What the hell! I bolted that door locked before heading for bed! I never forget to lock the door!'

"So," Germany let out a quivering chuckle, "what is it that you're here for?"

"You're virginity." Russia smiled again with a sweet face.

"My what!" Ludwig sputtered as he fully spun around staring up at the man. Laughing; Ivan's eyes flickered a red gleam as he stared at Ludwig.

"You're too easy, Ludwig. I _wouldn't_ do anything like that." There was a slight sarcasm in his tone as he stepped away from the other man. "Now, you must be wondering why I'm in your house in the first place, da?"

Germany slightly flustered nodded his head. "Yes, it's not like you to come and pay me a visit."

'And didn't I ask him that earlier before he made that crack?'

Ivan frowned as he turned his gaze to his hand where his forefinger and thumb rubbed together slowly. "Yes… It is odd for me to come down to a place where that damned Prussia lives."

"Excuse me?" Ludwig shot a glare towards the Russian.

Prussia was Germany's brother even if he's a fouled mouth, bad tempered albino brat. Russia looked away from his hand glaring back with silence. Sweat drops began to appear above Ludwig's brow even when he left cold.

Slowly, a smile creased Ivan's face; raising his hands in front of him in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! I forgot my manors. This is your house; I should be more respectful." Germany eased a little as the other man chuckled slightly. "But, you must understand that your brother and I… Well… How do I put it? We just don't see eye to eye."

No joke; Prussia new how to push Russia's buttons and Ivan doesn't like his buttons being pushed. Once it almost cost Prussia his left arm after saying that Russia was nothing but an emo bastard that didn't have real friends nor a brain to run a country. Russia had grabbed Gilbert's arm, and clenched onto it till the bones started to snap. Ivan gave him the option of either apologizing and keeping his arm or having it ripped out of its socket.

Prussia almost refused when Germany stepped in ordering him to apologize before he decided to disown him. Gilbert had a soft spot for his brother, so with a growl he had apologized to the Russian man. Though, this had not stopped Prussia from throwing out the occasional curse word towards Ivan's direction. Thankfully, Russia could cope with that without having murderous intensions towards Germany's brother.

"Yes, I guess that's true, but you still haven't answered my question." Ludwig was starting to get a little impatient. He was tired, cold, and not dressed properly to have 'guests' over.

"Ah," Ivan giggled sweetly, "I came here to discuss our_ relationship_."

"Relationship? What do you mean, Ivan?" Germany was puzzled by this. Russia wasn't part of the Axis Powers, so why would he want to discuss that matter?

"Well, I would love to discuss the matter further, but walking all the way here really…"

"We can go into the living, so you can rest. Then we can talk." The German lead the other man into the living room.

"Mmhmmm…" Russia observed the room with pleasure. "Nothing less than expected of you, Ludwig. Everything neat and clean."

Germany was a man of order and neatness. Nothing was out of place nor unclean. OCD didn't need to be smacked onto Ludwig's forehead for someone to know how he was. Be just looking at him; you knew of the order he needed to live a peaceful life style. Except when you see him when he first wakes up; as of now.

Ludwig's hair flopped in front of his eyes which normally was slicked back neatly with hair gel. A black wife beater and a pair of shorts were his normal bed time wear. Germany felt uneasy looking at how Ivan was in his typical clean uniform.

A long greyish tan trench coat, with a long scarf resting on his shoulders, dark brown gloves, same colored boots, dark grey pants, and whatever else he wore underneath the coat. He looked more clean and refreshed than Germany did; which is why he felt uneasy.

"Ivan, if you wouldn't mind… Could I get myself a little more appropriately dressed? I feel as if I'm disrespecting you, by wearing this look as of now." Ludwig blushed slightly embarrassed of bringing up his current state.

Russia caught site of the redness of Germany's cheeks. He grinned, "Ah, Germany, are you embarrassed on how you're dressed right now?"

"Well… I…" Germany's cheeks reddened even more.

"Ludwig, with all due respect…" Russia stood up walking across the room towards Germany. He stopped in front of him, and leaned over with their noses almost touching. "I'd prefer you to stay like you are now."

Germany opened his mouth to saying something, but nothing came out but, "Ah… Ah…"

"Oh, my German friend… You're really cute when you get all _choked_ up." Russia purred as he gave him the look over. "But, if you insist on getting undressed…" Ivan gabbed onto Ludwig's shirt, "Then by all means." With a quick movement of his hands; he pulled Germany's shirt up over his head.

Germany sat there surprised at his quickness, then wondered what the hell the older man was doing. "I…Ivan…? What…? Ah…" Words weren't forming the way Ludwig wanted for some reason that night.

"Shhh… You're tired." The Russian stared hungrily down at him, "I'll help you out of those pants of yours." He started for Germany's shorts, and that's when Ludwig finally found his voice.

"N… No! No!" He shot up making Ivan stumble backwards slightly startled. "No… I… I'm sorry, but I'm perfectly fine with undressing and dressing myself. Thank you though for your… Thoughtfulness…"

Russia seemed unpleased with this; making Germany feel uneasy again. He went to pick up his shirt to fold it in a nice square when suddenly; Ivan shoved him up against the wall. "What the hell!"

"I apologize right now, but Ludwig…" The Russian had a serious look while pressing closer to the other male. "I'm done with playing games. I want you now, and there's nothing that can stop me from that."

"Bruder, what the hell was that noise?" Prussia slowly entered the living room yawning sleepily dragging his feet as he walked. He slowly opened his eyes seeing Russia pressing up against his brother. "What the fuck is going on here!" Gilbert belted out as he stomped over to them.

"Obviously, your 'bruder' and I are having some… _Fun_…" Russia said monotony; he wasn't too thrilled to be interrupted by the one man he loathed.

"Fun my fucking ass! Get the hell off of him!"

"No." Russia pressed harder onto Ludwig. Germany squirmed his hands in between them pushing slightly.

"Ivan, please, for God's sake. Get off!" He gave a harder push making the Russian move away. "Please, leave. If you're serious about talking about whatever it was that you wanted to talk about… We can talk about it later, but for now… Please leave my house." Germany couldn't keep eye contact as he said this. He didn't want to see the cold stare of the other man.

"Yes… I apologize for my rudeness. Please forgive me." Ivan gave no emotion to his words; just cold nothingness. "I'll make my leave. I'll call you in a week from now." With that, Russia turned and walked out of the house.

Prussia followed him with his eyes. He turned as soon as he heard the door click close. Gilbert turned back to his brother, "What the hell was he trying to make you do, Bruder?"

"I… I don't know… Let's not talk about it right now, okay? My head hurts and it's late as it is." Ludwig rubbed his head, and started for the stairs. Gilbert watched him silently, and then soon followed.

They both passed the thermostat that read 76 degrees.


	2. Chapter 2 Bruder

**OMG! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get the second chapter up! College started and I had a huge writer's block! (And I had to rewrite this chapter so many times!) **

**So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hopefully the 3****rd**** one will get done faster.**

Chapter 2: _Bruder_

A long droned out moan slid through Ludwig's lips and he rolled over in his bed uncomfortably. Just thinking of what was to come was causing sleep to stand aside. "_Verdammt_…" Germany opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "There's no way that I'm going to be able to get any sleep until the meeting with Russia." He sighed deeply as he sat up. If he wasn't going to sleep he might as well do some work while he was up.

The German stretched causing his back to crack, and causing something to stir beneath his blankets. Ludwig froze to stare down at a large lump in his bed. "_Was_…?" He swiftly flung his covers away from the form. The person underneath quickly curled up in a ball as the cold air hit its skin. "_Bruder_, what the hell are you doing in my bed!"

The silver haired male whined softly as he peered through slits up at his brother. "West, you're being too loud! Go back to bed."

Germany was silent for a long time before responding to the former nation. "_Bruder_, you have your own bed to sleep in. Go to your room _bitte_." Still remembering his manors even through the lack of sleep, and having a second member in his bed.

Prussia flung himself onto his brother's lap and continued to whine. "But West!" Rubbing his head into the younger German's stomach, "It's warmer in your bed than it is in mine! And I have to protect you from that crazed Russian!"

"_Bruder_…" Germany slid his hand down his face with a long sigh. "I don't believe that Ivan would come unannounced again when he already set a date to which we will meet." Now pushing his brother from his lap, "And I don't believe that my bed is any warmer than your own. Now _bitte_ go back to your own bed."

"Weeeesssstttt…!" This time the albino wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist. "It's been forever sense we've slept together!" A blush crossed the blondes face. 'Slept together' didn't sound appropriate. Germany shook his head with another palm to the face.

"The last time I slept in the same bed as you was when I was a new nation, and…" He looked down to meet red chrisom eyes. "You're a bed hog."

Now a blush crossed Prussia's face. "Well, that's just because… Because… I was just not used to sharing a bed with anyone. I can adjust."

"_Nein_."

"But, West!" Another endless whine emitted from the older male. Ludwig looked away from him getting frustrated at his whines.

"Look, I'm getting up anyway to do some work. So, it won't matter if you stay or not I guess." He grabbed hold of Gilbert's white arms and released himself from his hold. Germany got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Prussia pouted and plopped back down on the bed soon drifting back to sleep.

w

Piles and piles of paper work covered Germany's desk; neatly of course. His eyes scanned the paper that he had on hand. His glasses began to slip from his nose as he stared down at the paper. He pushed them back and went back to reading. Ludwig's eyes strained from the continuous reading. A glance at the clock reading 11:00 a.m. he had been up sense 4:00. A sigh erupted again as he rubbed his temples.

He needed to get Gilbert up before he slept in even more, and then he won't go to bed at a decent time. Even if the albino didn't go to bed on time for the majority anyway. But Germany did need to take a break from his work, and give his eyes a break as well. His sight wasn't what it used to be; reading paper after paper had caused his sight to weaken over the years.

Ludwig stood up and headed for the stairs to go up to his room where the sleeping albino was left. He really needed to make his bed as well Germany thought as he got to his door. He peered in seeing his brother sprawled out on the bed snoring away. His brows furrowed at the site.

No worries, nothing to do but sleep, eat, drink, and then sleep again. Must be nice not being a nation anymore. Grumbling, Germany entered the room lightly tapping Prussia's face. "_Bruder_, it's time to get up. You slept in plenty." No movement from the other male. Germany gave his brother another tap to the face slightly harsher this time. "It's time to get up!" Ludwig barked out sharply.

This time he got a reaction; Gilbert moved uncomfortably at the sound that was ringing in his ears. "West you're really loud today. What the hell?" One red eye opened to glare up at icy blue ones.

"It's already noon, and you need to get up so I can make the bed."

"Hmph…" Prussia propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Germany. A smirk crossed his lips as he stared at him. Ludwig watched him with a questioning look with a slight blush.

"_W_… _Was_ are you doing, _Bruder_?" Germany became uncomfortable under Prussia's stare.

Gilbert shrugged still smiling, "Just took notice that you've turned out to be a really attractive guy is all."

Oh this took the cake. The younger German's face turned a bright red at the statement. He looked away biting his lip too embarrassed to look at his brother. "_Was_ the hell are you talking about?"

Prussia chuckled as he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "Well, just look at you! Muscular, tall, handsome, and you do have a sense of style. And _Gott_! Don't get me started on your eyes!" He winked playfully as he purred, "Kesesesese!"

Germany blushed brightly trying to keep his eyes fixed on anything but Gilbert. What's with his brother today? He was being more affectionate than he normally was. In a very weird way… "_Bruder_… _Bitte _stop with this… This… Whatever it is you're doing right now."

"Kesesesese!" Gilbert snuggled his younger brother's cheek. "_Ja_, _ja_ it's just I noticed that I haven't been affectionate towards you lately."

Germany sighed deeply pushing Prussia away from him. "I believe that I'm a little too old for your affections, _Bruder_."

Gilbert went to snuggle up against Ludwig again, but only to get a palm to the face. "Weeesssttt!"

"Stop whining and get up so I can make the bed, and you can eat something." Right on cue; Prussia's stomach growled loudly. He smirked as he leaned forward.

"Will you make me something, West?"

Germany raised a brow, "_Was_?"

"_Bitte_, West! I'm still too tired to make myself something. Besides, you're a better cook than me."

Ludwig frowned, "_Bruder_, I would but I have so much to do, and…" He stopped as Gilbert started to pout sadly. "_Was_ would you like?"

Prussia grinned brightly as he jumped out of bed. He quickly planted a kiss on Germany's cheek. "_Danke_, West! Kesesesese!" Blushing yet again, Ludwig watched his brother leave the room and then went on to making the bed.

0o

"Oh _danke danke_, West!" Prussia stared down at the plate full of food; mashed potatoes, wurst, and a large glass of milk. "Hey, West, can I have_ beir_ and not the milk?"

"_Nein_."

"But, Wessttt!" Prussia whined. He wanted his _beir _even if he just woke up. "_Bitte_!"

"_Nein_." Germany put more force behind it as he said it. "Milk is good for you, and you need to drink more of it. It seems like you've been drinking nothing but _beir_ lately, _Bruder_."

Prussia stuck out his tongue playfully not taking the argument any further. He stuffed his mouth with food as Germany went to cleaning the dirty pans. Silence lingered between them as they both were busy with what they had on hand. Ludwig frowned deeply as his thoughts were able to be heard. Russia was supposed to call tomorrow. He couldn't believe that the week had passed by so quickly.

He clenched his jaw as he thought of what the Russian had in store for him. To be honest, he didn't want to know. Ludwig stopped scrubbing the pan he had as his thoughts stopped. What will happen to him once he meets up with Ivan again?

"West?"

Germany was taken aback by Prussia's voice. He looked back to see Gilbert staring at him worriedly. "_Was_?"

"You… Are you okay?"

"_Ja_, why?"

"It's just…" Prussia bit his lip thinking of his next words. "It's just that tomorrow is when that Russian is supposed to call, and I know it's been eating at you and everything so…"

"I'm fine, _Bruder_, nothing to worry about." Ludwig smiled slightly, then thinking that the conversation was done turned back to the dishes.

"_Nein_… _Nein_ you're not." Gilbert stood up and spun him around so Germany was facing him. "I can tell that you're not. I raised you for _Gott's_ sake!" He smiled weakly as he gave a slight pat on Germany's shoulder. "We can talk about it, you know?"

"_Bruder_, I appreciate it, but I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed out from all the work I still have to do is all." What a fake smile that that younger German put on for his brother. Prussia smiled back up at him still unsure of what Germany was truly feeling.

"Just let me know if something is wrong, okay? Can you do that?"

"_Ja_, I can do that." Ludwig went back to his dishes as Prussia went off to continue eating.

*w*

Germany started wishing that he had taking the chance to talk to his brother about Russia. Then again, it was extremely embarrassing to talk to Gilbert about any of his feelings. Like how he felt when Russia was pressed up against him. He didn't understand it, but the heat that he felt as Ivan's cold body came in close. Face palm! Blushing, Germany peered through his fingers frustrated at the thoughts that swirled around his head.

Why did he feel the way he did when he thought of the Russian? It didn't make any sense to him at all, and he couldn't ask Prussia why. Gilbert loathed Russia with all his might. Even before the day that Russia had taken him away; Prussia always had a burning hate for him. Germany sighed; he had been sighing more often lately with all the stress he was feeling. He leaned back in his chair sliding his hand down his face.

"Weessttt~!" Germany opened his eyes to see Gilbert sitting on his desk with two glasses of _beir_.

"_Bruder_?" Prussia pushed one of the glasses in his hands. He took it, with a questioned look. "What's this for?"

The albino swung his legs over the desk, so he was fully facing the blonde. "You've been in your office for a long time, so I thought you would like a little break." He took a sip of his drink as he glanced around the room. Germany didn't respond as he watched Prussia swing his legs back and forth still scanning the room. He knew that his older brother was still trying to get him to talk to him about what's going on in his head. Would the blue eyed male take this second chance to talk to him?

"_Bru_…"

"So, I was thinking about something when you were locked up in your office." Germany blinked now forgetting what he was about to say.

"Uh… what was it?" Prussia placed his glass down on the desk causing a slight twitch from the other. "_Bruder_, _bitte_ use a coaster."

"_Ja_,_ ja_…" Leaning to the side to rummage through a desk drawer for a coaster; he pulled one out and set his glass on it. "Now… I was just thinking randomly and well…" An awkward smile spread across the albino's face. "Am I… Fuckable?"

Germany lurched forward spraying the_ beir_ that he had in his mouth. "_W-Was_!" He stared up at Gilbert surprised that he would even ask that kind of question.

"Hey, it was just a random question! Don't go off giving yourself a heart attack." Prussia looked down at his pants with disgust seeing the _beir _all over them.

"_Verdammt_! I'm sorry, _Bruder_!" Germany got up quickly and ran out of the room to get a towel. Prussia watched him leave, and as soon as the door closed he slapped his face. A bright red blush gave color to the albino's face. With fast haste; Ludwig was back with a towel in hand. He went over to his brother and knelt down in front of him. Without even thinking about it; he started cleaning his brother's legs.

Prussia's blush brightened as he watched the blonde rub his legs slowly. As Germany made his way up; a shiver ran down his spine causing a slight moan to escape his lips. Gilbert covered his mouth quickly hoping that Ludwig didn't hear it. Thank _Gott_! Germany ignored the moan, and was still cleaning his pants. It grew silent as the blonde continued to clean his brother's pants. The only sound was of the fabric rubbing against each other. Prussia bit his lip trying to stop another moan from erupting.

"_Bruder_…" Gilbert looked down at the other male. "I… I think…" Germany sighed deeply before continuing. "I think that you're a fuckable person…" He blushed as he looked away embarrassed at saying it.

"R-Really?"

"_Ja_."

"Kesesesese!" Prussia grinned brightly as he laughed. "I'm glad to hear that!" He leaned over and kissed Germany on the forehead. "You're pretty fuckable yourself, West." A wink causing Ludwig to blush brightly.

He looked away again, "_Bruder_, I need to wash your pants, so_ bitte_ go and change."

"Why can't you just take them off for me?"

"_Was_?"

"Joking! Joking!" Prussia laughed as he jumped off of the table and left the room.

Germany stood up with a long sigh, and sat back in his chair sliding a hand down his face. "This week is something else."


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting for the Call

**Woooow! It's been months! I'm really sorry! I'm horrible! College and work took up so much of my time that I just couldn't write! … And Assassins Creed gaming overload! Been playing all three of them over and over. ^w^; So, I made a few changes while writing this. I'm only going to use the German word, Bruder from now on. Just using a whole bunch of German words was irritating me to no end. This is a short chapter sorry. But, I put a lot more details in instead of dialog. Yays! I think… But, anyway please do enjoy!**

Chapter 3: _Waiting for the Call/Prussia Remembers_

What's that noise? A loud thundering pounding sound seemed to echo throughout the room. Germany glanced around the room wondering what the noise was, and what was causing his chest to hurt so much. He placed his hand on his chest feeling his heart pound rapidly. This was causing the pain and the loud sound. Ludwig frowned as his eyes fell onto the phone that was in front of him. Russia was supposed to call him, so Germany sat there waiting for that call to come. Was this the reason why his heart was pounding like a mad man? Or was it just his frustration on how he set work to the side to wait for this one call? Germany didn't even know the real reason to his pounding heart. Whatever it was, it was bothering him to no end. It was bothersome but what could he do? Germany sighed deeply as he rose from his chair. There was really no sense of sitting by the phone all day and not getting any work done. He might as well grab some of his paper work to work on as he waited. He entered a hallway and walked towards his office. He opened his door stepping in and went to the desk on the other side of the room. Ludwig picked up some papers and neatly placed them together into a folder. He grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose blinking a few times to adjust to them. A glance around the room making sure that everything was in its proper place. Germany always made sure his office was clean and tidy. He sighed deeply as he turned to leave.

"Weesstt…!" Germany stopped feeling a vein readying itself to pop. "Weesssttt!" Why now? Hadn't he sent this little albino off to hang out with some of his friends? Hadn't he said that he could go off to the bar and drink? Didn't he make sure that his friends kept him at the bar? Germany growled lowly as all he did to make sure that his older brother didn't come home before Ivan had called failed miserably. "Weeesstttttttt!" Prussia swung open the office door and stumbled in. He flung himself onto his brother making the folder fall to the floor. Gilbert grinned up at Ludwig, "I found you!" Germany raised a brow wondering why his brother was so childish.

Ludwig gently pushed Prussia off of him then asked, "Gilbert, where are Antonio and Francis? I thought you were supposed to be with them all day today." Prussia shrugged as he crossed the room to a bookshelf. He pulled out a book pretending to be interested in it. Germany went to his brother and took the book away. Gilbert looked up at him silently. Ludwig stared down at the white male, "_Bruder_, I really need the house to be empty today. So, could you please go back out with your friends?"

"Why should I?" Prussia scoffed as he took another book from the shelf. "Why do I have to stay out of the house all day? I live here too you know?" He flipped through the pages of the book and stopped somewhere in the middle. Germany let out an annoyed sigh not wanting to deal with a moody grown man. He pushed the book he had back on the shelf and took the other book Prussia had and placed it back also. Ludwig hugged Prussia from behind whispering in his ear.

"All I need is for the house to be empty so I don't get distracted and say the wrong things to Ivan. That is all, _Bruder_; I didn't mean to offend you." Germany didn't like this closeness of hugs or whispering in ears, but for some reason Prussia listened to him if he did. He had found this out throughout the years of them living together. Ludwig didn't understand it, but as long as it worked he would use it if he had to. Gilbert let out a breath as he had held it in when Germany tickled his ear with his words. He blushed slightly then quickly broke the grip his brother had on him.

"Fine!" Prussia went to the door, "If you want the house to yourself go ahead. I…" He hesitated not sure if he wanted to fully look at Germany. "I have better things to do then watch you do work." With that he left the office and soon Ludwig heard the front door close. He shook his head slightly and went to pick up the folder that was left on the floor.

Prussia kicked a can that was on the ground as he pursed his lips. He hated how Germany knew his weak points and knew how to make Prussia listen to him. It was even worse that his brother didn't know why it worked. Gilbert swung his leg back for a hard kick to the can. He launched the can high into the air watching it fly higher and higher till it came crashing back to earth. Prussia grumbled unhappily feeling a bit lonely. One of the reasons why he did go back home was because his friends had ditched him. HIM! Of all people they decided to ditch the most awesome person alive! Antonio first left them because of his sweet little tomato was throwing a fit that he wasn't home as he had promised that he would be. Could you say whipped? Then it was just him and Francis. They made it to the bar, but then of course Francis spotted a group of women and ran off to get lucky. Prussia would have joined, but the thought of having drunken women all over him repulsed him. Though, if Germany was all over him drunk then he wouldn't mind. He shook his head quickly trying to drive the thought from his mind. Ludwig would never… Never… Gilbert bit his lip as he grew frustrated knowing his fantasies would never come true. They were brothers for god's sake! Well, not technically; Prussia had found Germany and just called him his _bruder_. But he would just never approve of something like that. He might've if WW2 didn't happen. What was so wrong with the same sex liking one another? What harm are they doing to the people around them? Gilbert stopped, all this thinking was making his brain hurt. He stretched as he decided to go to the arcade and hang there for a while.

Germany sat down back in front of the phone pulling the papers out of the folder. He skimmed over them taking note of what he read. He glanced over his papers at the phone. It laid there motionless, quiet, still. He frowned but went back to the papers he held. Ludwig was normally a patient person which was a surprise to himself, but waiting for the one Russian to call caused his patients to falter. He clenched his jaw as he found it was difficult to concentrate on reading. All of his thoughts were thinking of what Ivan wanted to 'discuss' with him. He placed his papers back into the folder pinching the bridge of his nose. Lack of sleep, Prussia being extra clingy, worried about what Russia has to say, work over load, stress, stress, STRESS! There were more things on that list to cause him so much stress, but naming them all would be a very long list. Grumbling, Ludwig got up to make a pot of coffee. He was about to leave the room when a ringing sounded throughout. His heart felt like it dropped as he turned to stare at the phone that was moving slightly as it rang. Germany walked back watching it nervously as he reached out a trembling hand. He grabbed it and placed the phone by his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, Ludwig."

Gilbert pounded on a machine yelling at it in frustration, "Damned thing!" He continued to hit it and soon the manager asked him to leave. Prussia sneered and gave a last kick to the machine before leaving the arcade. He snarled to himself as he stomped down the sidewalk. "Stupid game; if it was as awesome as me it wouldn't have sucked so badly!" He continued to be moody as he made his way to a small park. There was a lonely solo swing swaying slowly in the wind. Prussia sat down on it hearing it creek under his weight. This was so not awesome. He didn't want to be away from Germany when he knew Ivan could be lurking close by. Even if Ivan said that he would call first; that doesn't save his brother from seeing him again and soon. Prussia knew what the man was capable of; he had lived in the Russian's house for many years. He frowned as those memories flooded back to him. A shiver ran down his back as he remembered.

Prussia rolled over as his dreams crawled with haunting images. Sweat started to drip from his forehead as he clenched onto his pillow. "W-West!" Gilbert whimpered out in his nightmare. A tall man sat next to him with a twisted smile on his lips. He looked amused at the man's struggle within his dreams.

The man leaned over Gilbert breathing coldly in his ear, "My little dog, you've disobeyed me again." Prussia's eyes quickly shot open as he froze clutching the pillow even tighter. His eyes slowly moved to the figure above him. The man smiled innocently but his eyes were a dark red then he repeated, "You disobeyed me again." Prussia gulped trying to find his voice to which it didn't come. Where did his confidence go? Where did his cocky attitude go? Where did the Prussia he once knew go? Was it after the first broken bones here? The head injury? The threat to Germany's life if he didn't obey? Gilbert couldn't remember, but he knew he wasn't the same as before. The man above him started to play with his white hair. "I've told you before that you weren't supposed to say that man's name again. Didn't I?" Prussia flinched. Shit, did he say West's name by accident in his dreams?

Gilbert looked away mumbling, "It wasn't on purpose… I was dreaming I couldn't control it." He heard a deep chuckle which made him shiver. The man stopped playing with his hair and quickly took ahold of it. Prussia yelped as he was pulled up from the bed. He took hold of the man's hand trying to get him to let go. Tears stung his eyes, "I-Ivan, please… Please let go!" Ivan gave a slight tug causing Prussia to yelp again. The Russian smirked at the sound.

"Well, then I guess I just have to fill your dreams with just me then." He paused as he saw Gilbert's face turn white. "Now won't I?" Russia leaned forward to whisper in the Prussian's ear. "When I'm done with you; you won't even remember you're _Bruder_ anymore." Prussia whimpered as he felt a hand slip down his pants.

Prussia bit his lip as he finally got himself to stop at the moment of remembering. He jumped off the swing and started running home. He wasn't going to let any of that happen to Germany as long as he was around to stop it.

**Hee hee! Didn't let you get to the gruesome part of the abuse sex right there! There will be sadly. *shivers* So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! So, I have this thing now if I get stuck on this story, I have another one I'm working on for all you Assassins Creed fans out there! So, I can go back and forth between the stories and hopefully won't get stuck on them. Yays! w**


	4. Chapter 4 What Just Happened?

**I wanted to start off with thanking all the reviews and followers! They keep me going! I'm really happy and slightly surprised that people enjoy my story so far! I'll do my best to write as much as can! (even with my busy schedule and family members that enjoy bugging me lol) Thank you all again!**

_Chapter 4: What Just Happened?_

That dark cold voice sent chills down Germany's spine. He tried to reply as calmly as he could, but a slight quiver fluttered, "Hello, Ivan. How are you?" Ludwig could sense a smirk cross the Russian's lips as he seemed to think about his next words. Russia breathed through the phone with some sound of amusement.

"Wonderful, Ludwig, just wonderful. You're probably wondering what I wanted to talk about, correct?"

"Yes, I've been curious all week about it."

Russia chuckled making Germany's heart stop for a moment. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about me." Germany raised a brow with a slight blush crossing his cheeks. He coughed lightly winning another chuckle from Ivan. "I hope you can wait a bit longer. I don't really enjoy talking business over the phone. I hope you understand, Ludwig"

"That's fine." Germany began to feel a little worried. "Where would you like to meet to discuss this further?"

"I would like you to come over to my house. You haven't visited my home in a very long time." The mood in Germany's living room turned cold. He wasn't too sure that he should meet Ivan at his house. Russia could do whatever he wanted to in his own territory. Though, Germany couldn't deny him; it would probably be more dangerous not to. He glanced around the room before saying.

"That would be fine." There was cheerfulness in Ivan's voice as he set a time and date for their meeting. "Good bye, Ivan."

"Good bye, Ludwig, can't wait to see you again." A hint of wickedness sounded as Germany heard the click of the phone sit back on its holder. When will the sudden sinking feeling in Germany's heart ever go away?

Prussia burst into their house and ran around the house looking for Germany. He checked every room in the house to find no one at home. Panic started to sink in as he ran around again to make sure he didn't miss Germany. After checking each room for the fifth time, Gilbert couldn't think straight as he found that Ludwig wasn't home. He ran outside to the back yard about to jump the fence to get to his motorcycle to ride all the way to Russia's home, but he stopped before he did. Prussia got a glimpse of blonde slick backed hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Germany kneeling at a flowerbed pulling weeds. Tears started to weld up in Prussia's eyes as he stared at his little brother. "W-West…!" Ludwig turned at his name being said then looking at Gilbert caused him to raise a brow. Prussia wiped his eyes, but the tears kept on pouring down his face. He hiccupped, "Oh thank god you're okay." Germany still gave a puzzled look as his brother took hold of him and held him tightly. Ludwig dropped the weeds he had in his hands as Prussia nuzzled into his hair. He sighed silently and stood up with Gilbert still attached to him. Germany took his brother's shoulders and pulled him away.

"Bruder, what's wrong?" Prussia was silent then he looked at Germany who had a worried face. His eyes began to squint and more tears started to pour. Ludwig froze; he had never seen his brother this messed up before. Gilbert reached out for Germany and hugged him again. Germany looked down at him and slowly wrapped his arms around the albino. "Bruder… What's wrong?" He repeated.

"W-West…" Prussia began as he nuzzled his face into Germany's chest. "I was… I was scared that…" Scared? Ludwig blinked at the word. Prussia was never scared or at least he would never admit to being scared. Gilbert began to cry more muffling his words.

Germany gently tightened his grip on his brother trying to comfort him. "Breathe… Take it easy… Tell me what scared you." Gilbert hiccupped a few times as he slowly began to calm down. He let out a quivering sigh as he steadied himself.

"I was scared that…" He began to cling onto Ludwig's shirt more. "I was scared that you went to Russia's house. I was scared that he did something to you." Germany's heart dropped. Prussia felt his brother tense up at his words. He looked up seeing his brother's face emotionless. "West…?" Germany's eyes fell and locked onto Gilbert's.

Prussia's sad red eyes made Germany want to just die right there and then. How can he tell Gilbert that he was going to Russia's house, and know that his brother was going to worry the whole time he was over there? Germany frowned, he had to tell him. "Bruder, I have to… I'm going to Ivan's house this coming Friday." Oh dear god shoot me down now. Prussia's eyes widened and quickly closed tightly as he began to cry again. Germany could feel his heart break as he watched his brother pound onto his chest screaming at him.

"Why would you do that? Don't you know what he could do to you? You're stupid, West! You're stupid!" Gilbert continued to pound onto Germany's chest as he cursed and yelled. Ludwig stood there and took it. He knew his brother had to right to be upset with him, but Germany had to continue being a good nation. He had no other choice but to see what Russia had to say. It could be very important, so he just had to go even if it meant making Prussia worry.

"Bruder, I'm sorry… I… I just have to go." Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's wrists to make him stop. Prussia glared at him as Germany sadly looked back. This caused Prussia to start crying again. Germany let his grip off of Gilbert's wrist, and the albino slowly made his way back to Germany's chest. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Prussia mumbled as he held onto his brother. "What will I do if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Bruder." Prussia was about to protest again, but Ludwig continued. "I promise." Gilbert took in his words then whispered softly that Germany didn't catch. "What was that?" Prussia's face flushed.

"Nothing, but you better keep your promise or I'll kill you if Russia doesn't." Germany forced a smile hoping that his promise was kept, and that neither Prussia nor Russia kills him.

Prussia had locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. Germany thought this was punishment for making him worry. This had happened before when Ludwig caused his brother to worry. He had locked himself up in his room for the whole day and didn't come out. When he eventually did, Germany had asked why he did so. Prussia's response was that it was punishment for Germany so he wasn't blessed by his awesome presence. Of course, how could anyone live without a day of Prussia's presence? Germany could, but when he did this; Ludwig couldn't help but worry if Gilbert was okay by himself in his room. He slowly made his way to Prussia's room. Germany jiggled the door handle slowly to see if it was truly locked. Sure enough it was; he sighed deeply. Ludwig knocked on the door saying gently, "Prussia please come out and have dinner with me. You can't stay in there all day, you'll starve."

"I won't starve! I've survived longer than a day without eating!" That was true; Gilbert had even survived a bullet that had grazed his heart. God only knows how he survived through it, but he did. Germany pressed his forehead to the cold oak door.

"Bruder, please, I don't want to eat alone. I made your favorite, pancakes." Ludwig hoped that would work. He really truly hoped that his brother wouldn't be too stubborn tonight. Germany heard some shuffling on the other side and the door started to slowly open. He took a couple of steps back and saw a red eye look out at him.

Prussia furrowed his brows, "How can I trust you?"

"Why would I lie to you, Bruder?" Germany gave a gentle smile.

Gilbert thought for a moment then swung the door open. He stepped out and started towards the stairs. He stopped at the top and turned to his little brother. "I'm only coming out for the pancakes. You're still being punished, got it?"

"Got it." Germany smirked as he followed his brother down stairs to eat together.

After Germany's "punishment", Gilbert went back to what he normally did. Annoy the hell out of his brother. Prussia skipped lightly into Germany's office and did a little twirl in front of the desk. He bowed and glanced up at his brother who ignored his little display. He scoffed and did a couple more twirls around the desk and ended with a pose. Still Germany ignored the little albino which caused Prussia to snort in frustration. Why wasn't Ludwig paying attention to him? Gilbert pouted and went over to the desk. He silently watched his brother write and read the papers. There wasn't that many papers for yesterday Germany was able to get work done while Prussia locked himself away in his room. So, why couldn't Germany take the time to pay attention to Gilbert? Prussia threw his upper body onto the desk making some papers fly into the air. Ludwig stopped and glared at his brother who smiled up at him. Ludwig's brows began to twitch slightly, he didn't find this amusing. He sighed annoyed at it all, and pushed the albino off of his desk. Prussia pouted as the blonde went back to writing. Gilbert picked himself up off the floor. He went over to Germany and sat down in his lap. Germany stopped and looked down at the albino.

He growled, "Get off, now."

"No." Was the response he got as Prussia wiggled in his lap. Ludwig threw his pen down on the desk and sat back glaring at his older brother. Gilbert looked back innocently as he wiggled again in Germany's lap.

"What do you want?" Germany said harshly not having the time for these games his brother liked to play. Prussia shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's shoulders. A sigh escaped Germany as he rubbed his temple. Why? Just why must Gilbert be this way? Then again, Ludwig couldn't remember when Prussia wasn't like this. His thoughts quickly stopped when he felt something wet slide across his face. He looked down at Gilbert who grinned slyly with his tongue out. Germany grimaced, he hated saliva and his brother had just licked him. Oh god! Prussia chuckled at the look on Ludwig's face as he quickly wiped the saliva from his face. Germany raised a brow in annoyance as he stared at his brother. Prussia grinned as he went and licked Ludwig's neck slowly. A blush crossed Germany's face as the sensation flowed through his body. Gilbert started to nibble gently receiving a silent moan from his little brother. Ludwig gripped the arms of his chair as Prussia began to kiss his neck. What the? Why wasn't he stopping his brother? This was wrong! They were brothers for god's sake! But, this feeling felt so down right… Amazing. Germany felt himself tilt his head so Prussia could have more room to work. Gilbert laid into him making his kisses more sloppy sending tingles down Germany's spine. Another moan slipped from Ludwig's lips as Prussia bit at his sensitive skin. The red eyed albino back away causing Germany to whine not wanting him to stop. Gilbert smirked and started to lean forward. Germany's eyes started to close as his brother's lips neared his. His heart began to pound as he could feel Prussia's breath. Both stopped as they heard a phone ring loudly. They stared at each other in slight surprise. Ludwig cleared his throat, "I need to answer that." Prussia nodded and slid off of his lap to allow the German to answer the phone. The conversation was short and once Germany hung up the phone he looked over at the albino. There was an awkward silence as they both stared at each other. Prussia bit his lip and decided to kill the silence.

"So…?"

"So…" Germany repeated now regaining himself. There was still a slight blush upon his face, but his heart had slowed. Prussia glanced down at the floor feeling uneasy.

He looked back at Ludwig asking, "What now?"

Germany stared for a moment before answering, "Nothing." Prussia stared back looking hurt. "You go back to doing whatever, and I go back to my work. Simple as that."

"How is that simple?" Gilbert yelled out frustrated. Germany looked at his brother with a brow raised. "How can we just go on about our day when… When that just happened!" Prussia frowned as his brother said nothing for a long minute.

Germany sighed deeply and said sternly, "It's simple because we are bruders, Gilbert. It is wrong for us to be doing such things. It was just a mistake."

"Mistake?" Prussia said back. "So, you're saying that we are a mistake?" Ludwig sighed deeply.

"I'm not saying we are a mistake, Gilbert. I'm saying that that incident was a mistake." Prussia clenched his fists and spun on his heels. He left the room swiftly not saying a word. Germany watched him as he slammed that door behind him shut. Another sigh slid through his nostrils as he shook his head. What the hell just happened? He and his brother were doing something so inappropriate with one another. Had Ludwig lost all morals and was now being reckless? It must have been an accident. They were both stressed and were looking for some kind of comfort, and just picked the wrong type of comfort. That's it; picking the wrong type of comfort. Germany tried to reason with what happened, and that made sense to him. He nodded to himself knowing that Prussia would think the same thing and everything would be better. At least that's what he had hoped.

** I feel like this chapter was short… Oh well, I guess I wanted you guys to wait some more before Germany FINALLY finds out what Russia wanted to… 'Discuss'. X3 And hmmm… What's going to happen between Ludwig and Gilbert? Hmmm… I do wonder… :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The MeetingTruth

**You all should love me. I worked on this chapter every chance I got! I would type on my computer, write it down in a notebook, or even write it out on my phone! There were so many times that my teachers caught me writing the story and not paying attention in class. It was all for you guys! Oh! Story: One day during my break in between classes, I was sitting at a table and typing some of the 'naughty' parts of this story and an old lady in her wheelchair rolled by and stopped besides me. She sat there reading over my shoulder and I froze. I didn't know what to do! She didn't say anything, and wheeled away, but stopped and turned herself towards me and rose up her brows at me. I hid behind my computer completely embarrassed! So, now I picked a table which is by a wall where now one can read over my shoulder. XD**

_Chapter 5: The Meeting/Truth_

A gust of air blew by making the German shiver slightly. He blinked a couple of times as he stared up at the house in front of him. How did he end up here? Everything was a blur of him getting up and getting dressed and then taking a long, very long drive. Now he was here, on the door step of a Russian. Germany frowned; he did remember Prussia not saying a word to him as he left. In fact, he hadn't seen the albino at all when he was running around the house throughout the week. Gilbert did come out once in a while to eat or to leave the house, but other than that he stayed in his room the whole time. Ludwig sighed deeply, was this punishment for yelling at him that one day? A blush crossed his face as he remembered the incident. How embarrassing. Germany shook his head and focused on the door before him. With a gulp he reached out and gave a loud knock on the door. There was silence for a long moment before steps echoed on the other side. Small whispers commenced as someone or ones reached the door. Finally the door opened and a small boy popped his head out from the door. He looked up at Germany shaking as he spoke, "W-Welcome, Germany. R-Russia… Master Russia is ex… Expecting you." Ludwig cocked a brow at the little boy. Why was Latvia always scared of him? Was it his size? He was pretty big though smaller than Russia. Maybe Latvia was just always scared of anyone twice his size. That could be it, Germany nodded to himself mentally. The door opened more and revealed Lithuania standing there. He forced a weak smile as the German stepped in.

"Germany, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know…"

"He loves it here." Lithuania froze at the sudden dark voice that came up behind him. Russia appeared from a shadowed corner. He placed his hand on Lithuania's shoulder and gave a 'light' squeeze. Lithuania's face didn't even flinch at the sudden pain. Germany guessed that he had gotten used to it over the years living with the Russian man. Ivan smiled down at Lithuania who smiled back knowing he had to or he would get punished if he didn't. Russia looked over at Latvia feeling satisfied from the smile Lithuania gave him. "You do too, Latvia, da?" Latvia squeaked as Russia addressed him, but nodded. Oh yes, Ivan controlled his people like dogs on tight leases. Very tight leases. Ivan grinned at his control and finally turned his attention to his guest. "Ludwig, I'm so glad you made it here and early too."

"I hope that wasn't a problem, Ivan." Germany really hoped that wasn't a problem. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Russia off at the beginning of their meeting.

Russia grinned, "Not at all; I was hoping that you would be here early. I couldn't wait to talk to you face to face again." Germany gave a small smile and Russia gestured him down a hallway. He followed the taller man into his office which was twice the size of Ludwig's. Germany looked around the room amazed at its size and all the books it held on the giant bookshelves. Russia noticed how Germany stared at the books and smirked. "You can have a look while we wait for Lithuania to bring in the coffee." Ludwig couldn't help but grin and went over to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a book at random. Ivan had such a vast collection of books in his office. Some of which Germany had never heard of before. He made a mental note of which books he would like to read for later. Eventually, Lithuania entered the room with cups of coffee and quickly left as soon as had placed the tray down on a small table near Ivan's desk. Germany almost pouted upset that he couldn't look at the rest of the books, but forced himself not to. He took a seat in front of Russia's desk and waited for Ivan to begin. The Russian man took one of the cups from the tray and sipped it carefully. He sighed not in happiness but annoyance. He looked at the coffee sadly and placed it back saying, "I really wanted to have vodka during our meeting, but Lithuania insisted that we had coffee instead. So upsetting." He frowned but smiled as Germany squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. "So, we should start talking about more important things, da?" The German could only nod. Ivan smiled sweetly, "I'm so glad we can finally talk about our…" He paused as his smile grew. "Our relationship."

Germany nodded and then asked, "Yes, and I would like to know what you mean by 'our relationship'. You haven't been clear on that."

"And that's what we are here to discuss. I will explain what I mean." Ludwig shifted in his chair again awkwardly as Ivan paused for a long moment. "Our relationship isn't what it used to be, Ludwig." Well that was true. After Germany went off and tried to attack Russia during WWII, there had been some tension between them. Germany didn't want to betray Russia during the war, but his boss thought that that would be best if they wanted to take control. With the massive size of Russia and the cold winter and lack of supplies ended up hitting the German soldiers pretty hard. Russia laughed at Ludwig as he lied there face down in the snow. Bloodied, cold, pride slowly slipping away; Russia did nothing to stop those pains and just left him and his men to die slowly in the cold. If Russia still had any respect for Germany then he would've taken him in and tortured the hell out of Ludwig. Germany would've preferred that then laying there in the cold snow and watching his men freeze to death. Germany shook his head trying to get the screams from his men out of his head. Thankfully Russia had paused when Germany went back in time to that day in his head. A cold smirk was playing on Ivan's lips as he himself remembered. He soon continued, "It's been years sense that little incident and I've forgiven you." He gave a hard cold stare at the German. "Somewhat." A shiver ran down the blonde's back. That one word was layered with hatred and hunger for blood. This can't be good. Russia didn't smile again as he went on. "I was most unpleased at your boss's actions, neither yours. But, time changes things and I'm slowly liking this new Germany. Though…" Russia stood up and went over to the frightened man. He took his chin in his hand and forced Ludwig to look at him. Something flickered in the Russian's eyes before saying, "I do miss how cold and demonic you were back then. Such fire." He licked his lips slowly.

Germany's gaze turned to the side wanting to look anywhere but at the man in front of him. "As you said, Ivan; time changes things." Ivan frowned and went back behind his desk slightly disappointed.

"Yes, how sadly so." He plopped back into his chair looking bored. He slouched and swung back and forth in his chair staring at the blue eyed German. "But, there are some people that seem to never change." Germany raised a brow wondering what he meant by that. Russia raised a brow too, "You don't know what I'm saying?" Germany frowned shaking his head. Ivan rolled his eyes annoyed saying, "Ludwig, I know you're smarter than this but I'll explain." His eyes went dark. "Your 'bruder'."

"My bruder? Gilbert?" Russia nodded at the even more confused German.

"He's still that annoying cocky ass he's been sense he was founded. He's caused so much stress on you and others around him. It has even strained our relationship with one another." Germany clenched his jaw. Yes Prussia was a cocky bastard, but he had taken Germany under his wing when he was young. He loved his brother no matter what he was. Ivan noticed how Germany was holding back from lashing out at the Russian. He smiled gently, "I'm sorry to offend you, but I'm just letting you know of my concern."

"I understand, but there's nothing to be concerned about. If you haven't noticed; even if my bruder is a major cocky bastard, I love him just the same." Russia glared and scoffed as he sat up.

"How can you love someone that drives you crazy? He slows you down in your work, how can you love him when he's a troublesome brat?" Germany flinched slightly at the sudden rage Russia let out. Ludwig stood up slamming his hands down on the desk.

"You don't know anything about Gilbert! You have no right to say those things! If you don't want to discuss what I came here for, then I'll excuse myself." Germany turned to leave, but Ivan blocked his way to the door. Ice cold eyes pierced his soul as Russia pressed forward. Ludwig took a step back and hit the desk behind him. Ivan pressed into the German and placed his hands on either side of Ludwig blocking him in. Germany glared at the other man not afraid to look him in the eye anymore. "Let me pass, Ivan." Russia barred his teeth in frustration.

"Fine, you want me to discuss us then?" Germany just stared getting annoyed. Ivan leaned closer so their noses almost touched. "Join me, Germany. Join Mother Russia and be rid of the stress, and I'll take care of Prussia."

Germany frowned, "No."

"Oh you're going to wish that you said yes." Ivan flipped Germany around on the desk and pinned him against it. Ludwig let out a surprised gasp as he hit the desk. Russia grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Leaning down on top of the blonde he whispered wickedly in the man's ear. "You're going to join me, Ludwig. Even if that means I'll have to break you. I did break Prussia while he was here, and oh how he moaned like a whore."

"W-What?" Germany's eyes grew beginning to get scared.

Ivan smirked, "Oh my! I'm guessing Prussia never told you? After breaking your brother, he would open his legs so willingly; begging for more and more. What a whore he was." Russia's hand slipped into the front of Ludwig's pants. He gave a squeeze to Germany's balls making him tense up. "I'm wondering if you're as much of a slut as your brother is." Ivan sneered and stroked the slowly growing member. "I'm going to make you scream my name." Germany began to squirm trying to get free. He wanted this all to stop; to just go away. The promise. Shit, the promise he made with Prussia would be crushed, and it would also crush Gilbert in knowing something happened. He had to do something to stop this. Germany turned his head on the desk and looked at the Russian. He panted quietly as Ivan quickened his stroking. Ludwig let out a quivering moan.

"I-Ivan… Please… Don't stop…" Ivan smirked as he stopped.

"Ludwig, I never did think that you would break so ea-" His words failed him as an elbow jacked him in the jaw. Germany pushed him away and ran out of the office, and swiftly made it to the front door. He jumped into his car and sped out of the driveway feeling as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Prussia grumbled as he tossed his game controller across the room. Germany had been gone sense early in the morning. He looked zoned out as he went about getting ready and left. Gilbert had watched him from behind his door pouting sadly. Now he sat in his room glaring at his TV screen with big red words reading, 'game over'. He grunted and stood up to head downstairs to at least eat something. This was so not awesome. Prussia hardly ever worried about anything, but now with Germany off at Russia's; all he could do was worry. Did Germany feel like this when he was over there? He shuddered at the remembrance of the past. He silently hoped that nothing would happen to Germany while he was over there. He didn't want Ludwig to go through what he had gone through when living with Russia. Another shudder; Gilbert made it down the stairs and glanced up at the door. He froze seeing the blonde German leaning up against the front door panting as if he had ran a marathon. "W-West?" Prussia was surprised to see him home already, and unharmed. Germany forced a smile through the pain in his chest.

"Br… Bruder." Gilbert ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Ludwig coughed harshly, "H-Hey, I can't breathe if you hug me so… Gilbert!" Prussia tightened his grip around him not wanting to let go. He was so damned worried about him. He was so glad that his little brother was finally home and safe.

Prussia whispered into his chest, "I was worried." Germany smiled gently and placed a hand on his brother's head.

"I know… I know…"

After finally prying his brother off of him, Ludwig led Prussia into his room. Gilbert gave him a questioning look as he sat them on his bed. Germany had a hard time looking at this brother in the eyes as he tried to find a way to start what he wanted to ask. Prussia smirked and sprawled on the bed saying, "Fuck, West! If you wanted to get me into bed with you; all you had to do was ask." Germany spluttered and turned beat red.

He spun around to the albino, "That's not…! Why would you…?" Germany's palm slapped his face as he turned away embarrassed. Gilbert laughed and sat up with a big cocky grin on his lips. Germany rolled his eyes and pushed his brother back down the bed with a smirk. Prussia chuckled then wiggled on the bed to get comfortable. Ludwig smiled down at his brother and sighed deeply. He frowned, "Gilbert, we… We need to discuss something." The red eyed albino stared up at Ludwig with a blank expression. Germany looked away, "We need to talk about when you were living with Russia." Prussia stiffened with wide eyes. They soon went back to normal and he stared at the bed grumbling.

"There's nothing to discuss…"

"Bruder, you didn't tell me anything that happened over there. All you did when you got back was hide away from me for months, and then you came out of your room as if nothing had happened." Germany went to touch Gilbert's shoulder who flinched away.

"That's because nothing happened!"

"You're lying to me, Gilbert!"

"Fine!" Prussia sat up glaring at Ludwig. "You want to know what happened to me?" Germany hesitated slightly but nodded. "I had my pride stolen away from me! I wanted to die, but god forbid Russia wouldn't let that happen. He would torture me day after day if I defiled him. Soon, torturing me wasn't enough for his twisted mind." Tears stung Prussia's eyes now, "He…" He began to tremble, "He raped me, West. The bastard raped me." Ludwig stared at his brother having his sinking feeling sink even lower. He had really hoped that Ivan was lying about doing that to Prussia. Germany took Gilbert into his arms as the older man cried into his chest. Ludwig stared blankly across the room as he thought.

"Gilbert." Prussia looked up at his brother. "I know it might hurt, but you need to tell me everything that happened." Germany nuzzled his face into white locks whispering, "Please, tell me." Gilbert nodded, and hugged him tighter.

Russia entered Prussia's room fuming. Gilbert looked over at him from his bed as the man stomped over to him. Ivan stood in front of the albino and glared down at him. Prussia stared back lazily asking, "What's wrong there, Russia? Did one of your dogs bark back?" A growl erupted from the Russian and he grabbed Gilbert's arm. He flung the man back into a wall. Prussia let out a harsh gasp as he hit the wall with a thud. Ivan briskly walked to him and knelt down lifting Gilbert's head up.

He snarled, "Yes, and I'll rip out his tongue if he barks at me again." Prussia snarled back.

"Then, why the hell are you hurting me for, you big fat communist!" Russia smirked shaking his head slowly. He took hold of the man's hair and dragged him back to his bed. Prussia cringed at the pain, but made no sound. He was flung back onto his bed and suddenly Ivan shoved a letter into his face. Prussia looked at it confused at first, but his face dropped in realization of what it was.

Russia grinned at the expression, "Yes, my little pup, I found your little letter here. Thought you could send your beloved West a letter by putting it in with the rest of my mail that needed to be sent out? You thought you were so smart, but the master is always smarter than the pup." He crumbled up the letter watching Prussia stare in horror. Swiftly, Ivan shoved the crumbled paper into Gilbert's mouth. Prussia yelped and began to choke as the paper was pushed down his throat. He struggled, scratching at Russia's hands. The Russian laughed menacingly watching the poor man fight back as he slowly choked on the paper. Red eyes soon started to roll back into the Prussian's head, and that's when Russia grabbed the paper and took it out of his mouth. Gilbert gasped for air and held his throat. He glared up at Ivan who grinned back. Russia tossed the paper behind him saying, "Don't let me catch you trying to contact Germany again. For your punishment will be worse then what you just experienced." With that, the Russian turned and left the room. Prussia stared over at the saliva covered paper with a shiver. He knew that the torturing would get worse over the years. Oh how right he was.

Months went by and soon years. Prussia had pushed Russia as far as he could to see how far he could go. This only caused Gilbert pain and broken bones. He swore that every bone in his body had been broken while he was there, maybe even twice. Prussia groined as the pain in his ribs roared out. He stared at his bandages with a scorn look upon his face. Damned Russian. Prussia hadn't done anything wrong; well maybe he just gave Russia a cold stare. That still didn't give him the right to beat the crap out of him! Russia was really touchy lately, which caused everything to piss the man off. Even Lithuania, Russia's favorite pet, wasn't safe. His body was covered in bruises, but luckily no bones were broken. Prussia groined again as he tried to sit up. This sucked; once he was better he was going to give Russia a piece of his mind. He winced as he finally sat up cursing to himself. Gilbert snorted as he stared at the room. So quiet and peaceful; such a weird feeling of comfort when he lived in the same house as a mad Russian. The door opened and Prussia frowned. Speak of the devil. Ivan stepped into the room not smiling, but not scowling either. He just looked… Normal. How in the world could he pull that off? Prussia blinked slightly dumbfounded. Russia moved across the room and sat down on the bed besides Gilbert. He reached out a hand to Prussia's head without looking at him. Prussia flinched which caused him to tense as the pain from his ribs appeared again. Russia's hand landed on top of the albino's head and he slowly started to gently pet him. Gilbert raised a brow now really confused. Why was Russia being so affectionate towards him? Does he feel sorry for breaking his ribs with his pipe? Or… Prussia shook the thought out of his head. There was no way that Ivan could magically turn into a nice person. Either way, Gilbert at least enjoyed the petting. Russia quickly stopped to Prussia's disappointment. Ivan stared at the floor silently as red eyes observed him curiously. Russia spoke quietly, "Why do you love Germany?" What? Prussia frowned; what kind of question was that?

Gilbert snorted, "Because he's my bruder, why else?" That wasn't the answer Russia was looking for, but he knew he wasn't going to get a better response. He frowned as he shifted on the bed.

"Why don't you love me?" Prussia stared at the larger man in slight shock. Was the Russian that thick headed that he couldn't see why anyone could ever possible love him? Russia turned to him, "Tell me."

Prussia hesitated as he thought of his next words. He slowly started, "It's because… You… You beat me. How could I love someone who hurts me almost every day? That's not love, Russia!" Ivan blinked like a confused little boy. Beating someone wasn't love? Then how do you show that you love someone?

Russia tilted his head asking, "So, how can I get you to love me?" Gilbert felt his jaw drop open. Was Ivan seriously asking him this? He didn't know how to respond, so he just sat there opening and closing his mouth. Ivan watched him silently and soon mimicked him. Prussia stopped raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you copying me?"

"I thought I was supposed to do that to get you to love me."

Prussia shook his head and harshly said. "Nothing you'll do will get me to love you." Russia's brows furrowed.

"Really?"

"Really."

Ivan sneered, "And why's that?"

"Because I love West." Cold hard steal came crashing against Gilbert's face. Prussia blinked a couple times to regain his vision, and then glanced over at Russia. Ivan glared coldly down at him gripping his pipe in his hands. God knows where he pulled it out from, but he had it and wanted blood. Prussia was silent as they stared at each other and finally Russia broke the silence.

"How could you love someone who abandoned you?"

"He didn't abandon me! We were separated!" Prussia spat.

"Yes he has abandoned you, because if he still loved you then he would be fighting to get you back!" Russia spat back. Gilbert froze and looked away. Is that true? If West truly cared, he would've found a loop hole in the contract right? Russia couldn't be right about it. He just couldn't. Germany was probably still looking for that loop hole. Ludwig still loves him; Gilbert could only hope. Ivan placed the pipe on the floor and took Prussia into his arms whispering gently. "I'm here though. I won't abandon you. All you have to do is obey me, and I will love you. And soon, you'll come to love me." Gilbert wiggled away from Ivan. Tears stung his eyes as he spoke.

"No, West still loves me, and I'll never love you." Russia smirked as he brushed Prussia's cheek.

"Fine, Germany still loves you, but you will love me." Before Gilbert could protest, Russia pressed their lips together. Red eyes widened at the sudden attack. Ivan pressed into the albino forcing himself on top of him. Prussia struggled under the man, but Ivan took hold of his arms and held him to the bed firmly. Prussia whimpered softly as he felt the Russian's tongue invade his mouth. Ivan explored the wet cavern opening his eyes slightly to enjoy the look on the other's face. Gilbert stared back and frowned. He growled and bit down on the man's tongue. Russia pulled back in surprise and began to taste blood. He smiled as he gulped it down. Oh this one was going to be fun. Ivan went back and licked at the Prussian's neck. He felt the albino flinch under him. Smiling again, Russia bit down hard breaking the skin. Gilbert yelped at the sudden pain but began to ease as Russia started to place kisses and licks to the hurt area. A shiver traveled up Ivan's spine as he lapped up the blood from the wound. The taste and smell of the blood was getting him excited. He slowly backed away and ended sitting on Prussia's lower regions. Prussia looked up at him with a blush across his face. This gave Russia even more pleasure. Breaking this man was going to be easy. "Roll over." Gilbert stared with wide eyes at the command. Russia sneered, "Roll over." Prussia shook his head in terror. Ivan growled and took his pipe from the floor and swung it against Prussia's head. He had controlled his swing, so the albino wouldn't be knocked out. Blood dripped from the opening of the injury covering Gilbert's face with his blood. Ivan flipped him over too impatient for Prussia to regain reality and then roll over by himself. Gilbert stared at the bed as he felt the Russian tug at his pants. Fear swirled around him and he tried to flip back over and fight back, but after getting hit in the head; it left him with little control over his body. Gilbert felt numb and couldn't move as his pants finally came off. Ivan pressed against him to whisper in his ear, "Before I have my way with you…" Prussia could feel the Russian's length against his entrance. "I want to loosen you up a little." Gilbert felt something cold brush across his ass cheek, and Russia brought up his pipe to show the Prussian. "If you don't want it to hurt too much; I advise you to start licking." Prussia stared at the pipe for a moment and then shut his eyes tightly as he went to lick it. Russia grinned happily as he watched his dog lick the pipe. Beginning to feel impatient again, Ivan shoved the pipe into Gilbert's mouth. Prussia whimpered as the Russian pushed the pipe in and out of his mouth. Soon, when the pipe was covered in a good amount of saliva; Russia pulled away and positioned his pipe on the other's entrance. Prussia tensed and quickly shut his eyes as the pipe was pressed in. He let out a yell and curses as he felt like his insides were tearing apart. Russia stopped at a point and pulled it back out. Prussia griped the blankets around him and he could feel blood drip down his legs. Quickly, Russia pushed the pipe back in causing the other man to howl in surprise. Ivan did this a few more times, and eventually Gilbert was silent as he pumped the pipe into the albino. Russia smiled and pulled the pipe out and placed it besides him. He looked at his little dog as it stared blankly with tears streaming down his face. Ivan smirked and took his member out from his pants. He placed at Gilbert's entrance and the albino flinched again. Russia chuckled as he pushed himself in. He moaned softly, "Oh god, Prussia. You're still really tight." Gilbert twitched as the Russian began to thrust in and out. It was slow at first, but soon Russia picked up speed thrusting harder into the albino. Prussia could hear grunts and moans from the other and he just felt sick. Suddenly that sick feeling disappeared as a flash of white blurred his vision. He moaned loudly at the wonderful feeling. Russia stopped and stared down at the man who looked back up at him.

Prussia's lips quivered, "Don't… Stop… Please do that… Do that again." Ivan smirked and thrust in hitting that one spot again. Gilbert moaned again and it continued. Russia thrusting harder and harder into Prussia's prostrate pushing the albino to his climax. Tensing up, Prussia released in total bliss and relaxed onto the bed. Russia followed after filling Prussia with his seed. Ivan pulled out panting slightly and kissed Gilbert's forehead. Prussia frowned as everything crashed down on him. He had just… Tears rolled down his face again cause Russia to grimace. Ivan got off of the bed fixing his pants and picking up his pipe.

"You will love me." With that, he left the Prussian on the bed to curl up in a ball and weep; drenched in blood and semen.

**0_0; Wow… This was a very long chapter. I typed so much that I have to punch my c key to even work now. Lol So, I'm not very good at sex scenes. I'm sorry if it was terrible. TTmTT But, poor Prussia! I feel so sorry for him! I want to give him a hug! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Now I need to get going on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Date With West

__**I'm a horrible person… I'm sorry for not posting in such a long time! I got carried away with another fanfic which I don't think I'll be posting, but yeah… But, I finally got back on this one! I am really sorry though! Yay for spring break and being sick so I can type this!**

**.,.,.,,..,.,**

_Chapter 6: Date with West_

Sobs filled the room as Prussia finished telling Germany the rest of what went on over those years. He experienced more abuse and rape from Russia; this all caused the former country to break. Ivan got his wish of breaking the man, but not breaking the bond that Prussia held tightly to his brother. Gilbert also explained why he hid away for months when he did finally return. He felt like he couldn't face Ludwig for he was dirty. Prussia couldn't stop seeing the blood and Ivan's seed on him, no matter how he scrubbed his skin raw. Gilbert couldn't let his little brother see all that disgusting things on him. It took a lot of time for him to mentally tell him that it was gone, and that Germany didn't see what he saw. Germany silently held his brother as all of his brother's words sunk in. All those years and Germany didn't know what was going on. He felt like a useless brother, he couldn't even protect the one that he loved the most. Ludwig tightened his grip around Prussia as the sobs continued.

Eventually Prussia had calmed down and they both sat on the bed not looking at one another. Ludwig was still processing the story in shock. He never would have thought that Ivan would go so far as to rape Gilbert. Germany shook his head more to himself then anything. He could've stopped this all if he had only fought back, but he couldn't. Prussia's life was threatened if he did try and fight. He glanced over at his brother who too looked over. Their eyes locked onto one another. They were silent just staring. Gilbert blinked and then turned his gaze away. He felt horrible for telling his little brother everything; even how he begged for more while being raped by Russia. It was embarrassing and it made him feel unclean. He was too unclean to be this close to his ever neat brother. Prussia stood up from the bed headed to leave and lock himself up in his room. Germany watched him stand and hesitate before taking a step towards the door. Ludwig reached out and took hold of the albino's arm. Gilbert turned to look over his shoulder seeing his brother staring at the floor frowning. He was pulled gently back and into the younger German's lap. Prussia tensed in surprise, but then began to flail, "W-What are you doing, West?" Ludwig wrapped his arms around the thrashing Prussian. Prussia stopped moving and eased slightly but still retorted, "West, I'm dirty, please don't hold me."

"No." Germany nuzzled Prussia's neck not wanting to let go. Ever. Gilbert sat there silently in his captive's arms. Why wasn't Ludwig sickened by him? Anyone would if they heard that story. You dirty whore. You slut. Anyone would say those words to him knowing of what happened. They wouldn't care that he was raped, just the fact he had wanted more. Tears stung at red eyes as Prussia realized that his brother didn't care about that, and could see past the disgusting part of it. He saw how hurt Gilbert was from the experience, and he was there for him. Germany felt his brother's head drop and he gave a little squeeze. "Hey, you okay, Bruder?" Prussia's body shivered slightly as he held back the tears.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He placed his hand on Germany's. "Thank you. For everything." A gentle smile crossed Ludwig's face as he nuzzled white locks. Prussia too smiled slightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bruder." Gilbert frowned for a second, but then smiled again. He wanted West to love him more than brothers, but at the moment he could care less.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Germany groaned as sunlight peered through the curtains of his room. He opened an eye to glance at the clock on his nightstand. It was seven o'clock; He opened his other eye staring at the clock. Ludwig sat up quickly and flung the covers off of him. He never slept in before; he had always gotten up at five to go out running, then a shower, make breakfast, clean anything that needed to be, and then went to his office by ten. Germany had a strict schedule and he liked to follow it every day. If he didn't, he just felt out of short and lost. He was about to leap from the bed when an arm flopped into his lap. Blue eyes stared at the arm and traveled up to its owner. A slumbering albino yawned as he nested into his pillow. Germany couldn't help but smile; his brother was cute when he was asleep. Ludwig sighed as he remembered; he was up late with Prussia just holding him. They both eventually did fall asleep, and that would be why Ludwig had slept in. He shrugged; the running and paper work could wait a day. Germany leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on his brother's head before retreating to the bathroom for a nice shower.

When Germany was clean and dressed for the day, he went to see if Gilbert was awake. A light chuckle escaped the German. Why would he even think that the former nation would be awake at this hour? It wasn't even nine yet; Prussia would still be asleep by two in the afternoon. Ludwig ran his fingers through his brother's hair watching him snore away. It was weird; normally he would be irritated with his brother for sleeping in all the time. Germany sighed silently as he backed away from the albino. His anger probably was pushed back after what he learned of what happened to his brother. He shook his head at the thought and headed downstairs to make some breakfast.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The albino shifted in his sleep with a groan. His head was pounding for some reason. He cracked open an eye to see an empty blurry bed. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. The room was brightly lit with the sun shining through the windows. Prussia squinted and glanced over at the clock. It was only ten in the morning? Gilbert groaned and fell back onto the pillows. There was no way he was getting up this early. With a pouted lip; Prussia began to pick at the pillow. He stopped as he noticed there were stains on it. He quickly shot back up and raised a brow. West would never keep something unclean; especially in his own bed. His eyes narrowed; oh yeah, he had cried last night and that's why the pillows were stained. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and he jumped out of bed not wanting to think of it. Gilbert skipped down the stairs quickly and swung into the kitchen startling Germany who was washing the dishes. Ludwig stared at his brother with surprise. "Y-You're up?" He looked at his watch and then back to Prussia. "Before noon?" Gilbert sat down at the small table with a shrug. He grabbed the orange juice that was still left out and poured himself a glass. Germany watched his brother still shocked at seeing him. Hopefully this will be the only surprise he'll get from Gilbert today. Hopefully. "Are you hungry?" Prussia nodded as he placed his glass down on the table. Germany went to the fridge and pulled out the breakfast he had saved for his brother. He warmed it up for him and placed it in front of Gilbert. Prussia mumbled thanks and began to eat silently. Ludwig watched his brother for a moment worried why he wasn't being loud as he normally was. Maybe it was because he got up so early. He turned and went back to the dishes still left to clean. Silence filled the room besides the small noises of dishes clanking together and Prussia eating his food. Germany kept glancing back making sure that Gilbert looked okay. He seemed fine just a little spaced out. Ludwig sighed deeply and placed the last dish in the drying rack. He dried his hand and made his way to the table. He sat down in front of Prussia who didn't even look up from his plate. Prussia had hardly touched his food making Ludwig worry more. "Gilbert, are you okay?" Red eyes gazed up at him and then dropped with a shrug of the Prussian's shoulders. "Gilbert…"

"I'm sorry." Germany raised a brow and Prussia lifted his head and forced a smile. "I guess I'm just not a morning person." Ludwig bought the smile as he chuckled.

"When are you ever?" Germany stood and ruffled Prussia's hair. "I'm going to do some cleaning and then if you want; we can go out and do something together." Gilbert sat up and a real grin spread across his face.

"Really!" His smile faltered, "Wait… Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, but I don't think a day going without doing paper work will kill me." Ludwig winked and went off to do some quick cleaning around the house. Prussia silently squealed to himself and ate his breakfast quickly and headed up stairs to get ready. Gilbert checked himself out in the mirror as he debated what he should wear. He went through his closet and put on something he thought would be good. He did a pose in the mirror and smirked. Perfect. Tight leather jeans leaving little to the imagination, a tight fitting black T with a kickass golden pattern on the front, black converse, black wrist bands, and a black choker that had his old dog tags on it. Gilbert could only grin at his sexiness.

"Kesesese, I'm one sexy piece of ass!" It was odd that his mood changed so dramatically. Though, with just knowing he had a date with West made his mood fly to the roof. He quickly pulled out his phone and posed as he took a picture of himself. Gilbert grinned; new profile picture for his blog. Sweet! He shoved his phone in his back pocket and ran down the stairs singing, "West and I are going on a date! A date! A date with my West!" Ludwig was in the living room tidying things up and heard the little off tuned song causing him to raise a brow. A date? Going out casually with someone is now called a date? Was Ludwig that far behind the times? He sighed now feeling like an old man. Gilbert flew into the living room still talking in a sing song voice. "West, are you ready to go?" Germany looked up and froze in place. His face flushed at the site in front of him.

Ludwig stuttered, "B-Bruder, what are… What are you wearing?"

Prussia scoffed, "It's called clothes, duh?"

"I know that, but…" His eyes dropped to Gilbert bulge in his pants. Germany gulped, "Isn't it… A little… Revealing?" Prussia tilted his head slightly and then followed his brother's gaze. A smirk crossed his lips and he began swinging his hips slightly.

"Why'd you say that, West? What's revealing about it?"

"Well…" Germany's face burned red as his eyes continued to be locked on to his brother's crotch. "You're… You're…"

"My what?" Prussia purred as he turned around showing Ludwig his back side. Germany gulped again; Gilbert had such a tight ass. Ludwig shook his head and turned away finally.

"Never mind, I think you should change though."

"Why?" Gilbert pouted sadly, "You don't like my outfit?" Germany cringed as Prussia whined more, "West, you don't think I look good in it? Am I that ugly?"

"Fine!" Ludwig growled, "You can stay in what you're wearing. Just don't come running to me when someone sexually harasses you."

"Why would you say that?" Prussia cocked a brow causing Germany to look away embarrassed. Ludwig quickly waved him off saying he would be done soon so they could leave.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Gilbert watched outside the car window as they drove down town to the mall district. It was silent and Prussia glanced over at his brother who held his gaze on the road. Red eyes traveled down to the radio that Germany hardly ever touched unless it was for the news. Prussia reached over for it and turned it on. Ludwig jumped slightly as the noise was filled with a weather report. He eyed his brother for a moment, but turned back to the road. Gilbert waited for a moment listening to the report, but found it boring and changed the station. Country. Nah. Hip hop. Nah. Religion. Nope. Oldies. Tempting but no. Germany glanced over at the Prussian slightly irritated at the constant changing of the radio stations. Finally, Prussia exclaimed happily as he found a hard punk rock station. He cranked the volume dial and started banging his head to the music. Ludwig cringed as the music blared from the speakers and pounded his eardrums. He quickly turned the music down to a reasonable level to Gilbert's disappointment. He pouted sadly, "West, you can't enjoy music when it's so quiet!"

"I can't enjoy anything if it's going to burst my eardrums!" Germany barked making Gilbert sulk in his seat.

Prussia crossed his arms and glared out the window. "I just wanted to lighten up the drive over to the mall. You're always so quiet; it gets awkward." Blue eyes wandered over to look at the albino. Germany sighed deeply and patted his brother's leg gently. Gilbert looked over to see Ludwig frowning and then suddenly blush as Prussia took his hand in his. The rest of the drive was in silence minus the radio jamming out rock music. Gilbert had refused to let go of his brother's hand the whole ride over; Ludwig was happy to get it back once they had parked. Prussia sprang from the car overly excited to be out with West. "West! West! What should we do first?" Germany closed the door to the car and locked it. He shoved the keys in his pocket and glanced around the large mall full of people. The blonde shrugged his shoulders simply.

"I don't know, Bruder. You come here more than I do, so I don't know what stores to go into." Prussia grimaced and agreed that that was true.

"You really need to get out more." Germany scoffed as Gilbert looked him over. His brother dressed like an old man. Tanned dress pants, a vest same color, with a white long sleeved button up dress shirt underneath, and brown dress shoes. "Fuck, West! I defiantly know where we are going first! I'm going to give you a makeover."

"Did someone say makeover?" A blonde man swung an arm around Prussia. Germany frowned as his brother looked over at the man.

"Francis!" The French man grinned as he backed away from his friend. "What are you doing here?"

France gasped dramatically as if Gilbert had done something offensive. "How could you question that? The mall is my home my dear Gilbert!" Prussia rolled his eyes with a grin. Of course. Francis chuckled and then clasped his hands together. "Now, what's this about someone needing a makeover?" Prussia pointed over to his brother and France followed his finger. "Oh."

"Yeah, he's my younger brother, but he dresses like an old man, so people think he's the older one."

"And the fact he acts more mature than you too." France raised a brow, but waved it off as he took a good long look at Germany. "Yes, there are defiantly some things to change, but it'll be an easy fix." Ludwig shook his head at this.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with what I'm wearing. I don't need a makeover of any kind." Prussia and France frowned and looked at each other. Francis quickly turned and grabbed a few people and took them over to the two Germans.

"Gilbert stand next to Ludwig." Prussia did as he was told and France asked the people to tell him who was older and how they were related. The group all agreed that Ludwig was the older one and that he was probably the father in his mid-50's. Francis thanked the group and sent them on their way. He turned to the other two which Gilbert was giggling and Ludwig just stared with a sickened look on his face. Father? Mid-50's? France smirked and asked, "So, how about that makeover?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I don't know about this…" Ludwig voiced as he entered the dressing room.

Francis smiled, "Don't worry, Ludwig! I'm a fashion designer, and I know what works with people." Germany peaked over the door with a raised eyebrow. "Even you're type of people." France retorted. Prussia stood outside of the dressing room and was joined by Francis. The French man sighed, "He's really stubborn that man."

"Yeah, but I love him the same."

"Oh-ho!" France eased into Prussia with a sly look painted on his face. "What's this, Gilbert? Have you traveled to the depths of incest?"

Gilbert blushed, "W-What? I can't say that I love my brother?"

Francis chuckled, "Well, not the way you said it! I saw that look in your eyes!" Prussia was silent for a long moment as his friend stared at him with a smirk. "Admit it, Gilbert! You're in the pot of incest love!"

"It's not incest! We're not blood related!" Prussia scoffed, but then soon covered his mouth as France's grin grew.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Ludwig!" Francis took hold of his friend with a squeeze. "I knew it from the moment I saw you and Ludwig together today and you were wearing your come-get-me pants." Prussia pushed away his friend with a grunt.

"That's not true! I-I wore these to get the girls at the mall!"

"Bullshit." France growled with a grin. "I saw how you kept yourself in front of Ludwig the whole time you entered the mall. You wanted him to have his eyes on you!" He quickly mumbled, "And the fact that a group of beautiful women walked by and you didn't even blink." Gilbert's face beat a bright red with embarrassment and anger. He hated how Francis was so observant. France snickered and patted his friend's back. "Don't fret; I knew you had more of an interest in guys anyway."

"Just because I had that fling with you and Antonio doesn't mean-"

"Oh hush! There's nothing wrong with you being gay, Gilbert. Antonio is and I'm bi so what's so embarrassing about it?"

Prussia gulped and looked away shyly. "I don't know… I guess West just finds it… Odd I guess."

France scoffed, "I guess his mind is still in the second war isn't it?"

"I guess so, but he was understanding when I told him about what…" Gilbert stopped as the memories flooded back. Francis frowned and nodded understanding what his friend meant.

"Have you tried to; I don't know, make a move on him yet? Maybe he's changed his mind?"

Prussia nodded sadly, "Yeah, I have, but the phone rang before anything happened. Then, he said it was a mistake and to forget about it."

"Oh…" Francis could only say that, but the atmosphere soon changed as Germany walked over to them. "Oh my!" France smiled as Ludwig approached them. "Don't you look handsome?" Gilbert turned his head and his jaw dropped open.

"W-West…!" Ludwig stopped in front of them slightly embarrassed as they stared at him. He stuck a hand in his dark jeans pocket and ran a hand through his hair blushing slightly.

"Does it… Does it look okay?"

"Okay?" France and Prussia said that together. "You look hot!" Germany blushed more as the two men gawked at him. Dark jeans, A black button up shirt with a couple of the top buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up a little above to elbows, a black thin necklace that looked like two, and some nice casual looking black shoes. Prussia clapped his friend's back not wanting to look away from his brother.

"You out did yourself, Francis."

France grinned, "It didn't take much; Ludwig was attractive to begin with. He just needed to upgrade his wardrobe." He went up to the blonde and walked around him. "Very nice; though you still look older than Gilbert." Francis chuckled, "That's always going to be, but at least you don't look like an old man." Ludwig grunted with a roll of his eyes. He looked over at his brother who was still staring at him. An eyebrow raised and Prussia quickly blinked and looked away blushing. Oh why did France pick out an outfit that showed off his muscular body so well? It was now going to be harder for him to not drool over his brother. Germany coughed lightly as no one was talking.

"Anyway… I should change, and I'll buy these."

France nodded, "Yes, and once you do; you're marching to a bathroom and changing."

"But-"

"No, you don't want to be looked at like an old man, do you?" Ludwig frowned and shook his head. "Good, now go hurry up." Francis glanced over at Prussia who was running his hand down his face. "Tsk tsk, my friend. You can't control yourself can you?"

"Prussia growled, "What gave that away?" France only chuckled.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

France had left the two Germans to carry on their little 'date'. Germany was quite happy when the man left. Something about his care free life really got to him. He grumbled to himself, "I wonder if he has a STD yet…" Prussia chuckled at the comment and then quickly frowned as some women stopped as they passed by and gawked at Germany. He snarled and took Germany's arm and stuck his tongue out at the women. They all blinked and walked away quickly. Ludwig gave his brother a look and tried to wiggle his arm free. Sadly, Gilbert held on tightly not wanting to let go. "Bruder, what are you doing?" Prussia scanned the mall area and looked up at him.

"There are a lot of people in the mall; I don't want to get separated from you." Germany rolled his eyes, but didn't argue that there weren't that many people at the mall for them to lose one another. Prussia continued to scan the mall and then suddenly yanked Germany off to the side. "Look, West! A picture booth! Let's go get some pictures taken!" Before Ludwig could protest; Prussia dragged him to the booth and they both sat in it. Germany looked at his brother with a frown.

"Bruder, you know I don't like taking pictures." Prussia placed in his money into the machine ignoring his brother. "Gilbert."

Prussia glanced up at his brother with a pleading tone, "Please, West, you never take any pictures with me. I'd like some pictures of us together. You're the only family I got." Germany frowned and then sighed agreeing to let him have his way. Gilbert grinned and pressed the button for the machine to start. "Okay, get ready to pose, West!" The first pose was awkward; Prussia pressed his cheek next to Germany's making a victory symbol with his hand while Ludwig caught off guard looked at his brother slightly blushing with surprise. The second was a little better; Prussia grinned goofily while Germany smiled slightly. The third; Gilbert stared at Ludwig seductively having the blonde look back blushing brightly. That picture was very awkward for Germany as they stayed in that pose as the machine counted to three before the picture was taken.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh nothing, just being silly. Oh get ready for the last one!" They both got ready in a nice brother like picture; both smiling nicely. The machine counted and when it got to three Gilbert quickly turned his brother's head and kissed him on the lips. The machine quickly calculated everything and spat out their pictures, but no one took them from the slot. The two Germans were still both lip locked with one another. At first Germany was surprised by the kiss, but soon eased into it as they held each other. The kiss didn't go further than having contact with each other. It was a sweet gentle kiss that they shared. They soon let go and stared at each other in silence. Gilbert waited for his brother to say that it was wrong for them to be doing this, but it didn't come. Germany just stared back in silence trying to figure out what just happened. He just… Kissed his brother. Didn't something like this almost happen before? Didn't he say it was wrong? Yes and yes, so why did he want this? His thoughts were interrupted as Gilbert placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes focused on red ones as the albino spoke. "West… I love you."

"I-I…"

"Don't…" Prussia looked at him with a frown. "Think about this, West. I'll leave you be to think this over and then give me an answer when you come to a conclusion." Germany nodded slightly and Prussia took the photos and they left to continue on with their day together as brothers.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,**

** *insert start of Germany's inside drama here on chapter 7* So, now we are getting into Germany's conflict. It's easy now; just having to think if it's right to have feelings for his brother or not. Now, how am I going to get Germany to start liking Russia after their little… Incident from their meeting? Hmmm… **


	7. Chapter 7 Mi Amigo

**Okay I lied! This chapter is going to be around just Gilbert and Antonio! Sorry…**

**Ah, and sorry for not posting in like MONTHS! School really took over! And work… Now, I'm done with finals and such, and attending my friends' high school graduations. Also I had to get over crying, because my best friend felt for the mainland (People in Hawaii call the rest of the US the mainland) to go to college over there. I really miss her, but I'll see her within a year when I move back there. (Kansas \(^7^)/) Sorry again for being a slow poster! I'll do my best to keep posting!**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Antonio observed his friend curiously as they both sat in his living room in silence. His Prussian friend had entered his house and sat on his couch without announcing his arrival like he normally did. Spain walked down his spiral staircase and was going through some of his cabinets in the kitchen not knowing of the other presence in his home. He found some chips to munch on and went into the living room where he almost fell flat on his ass when he saw the white haired albino sitting there on his couch. Prussia was quite as his red eyes rose up to see his friend's surprised face. Spain had quickly changed his expression with a large grin and he took a seat in a comfy arm chair on the right from the couch. He was expecting Gilbert to burst out and say some random thing about something awesome. Yet, the forgotten country kept silent leaving the Spaniard to stare at him with curiosity. Antonio took a couple chips and stuffed them in his mouth as he continued to watch his friend. Prussia sat there with his eyes lowered, elbows on his knees with his fingers laced together, as he leaned forward looking worried. Spain swallowed and threw the bag of chips on the coffee table in front of him. Not even a blink of the eye from Gilbert. Antonio jumped up and sat next to his friend with a huge grin. "Hey, why are you so quite my friend?" Prussia shrugged slightly with no reply. Spain frowned and his cheery voice lowered to a soft one. "Gil… What's wrong?"

Prussia finally moved as he leaned back into the couch with a long depressing sigh. "I'm going to die."

"What?" Antonio's face dropped even more wondering what Prussia meant, and he hoped what he was thinking was not what his friend was meaning.

"I told West how I felt, and now I'm waiting for his answer."

"Oh…" Spain let out the air that he was holding in, but still felt off.

"I mean," Gilbert ran a hand through his hair as he grimaced, "I told him that I would give him time to give me an answer, but it's already been four weeks." He looked over at Spain with a pout. "I don't think I'll be able to last any longer." Spain stared back for a long moment wondering what he should say.

He smiled saying, "You should feel happy that he's giving it thought. He could've just said no."

Gilbert nodded slowly as he took what his friend gave him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." A smile spread across his face. "You always know what to say, Antonio." Prussia flung his arms around his friend squeezing him tightly. Antonio chuckled as he returned the hug.

"I'm always here for you my friend, but there is Francis you can turn to." Prussia grunted as he pulled away slightly to look at Spain. "What?"

"The last time I went to Francis for advice or some kind of 'wisdom'; he told me to fuck whoever I was having a problem with." Spain bit his lower lip as a giggle wanted to erupt from within. Gilbert pouted as his friend struggled with himself. Prussia rolled his eyes as he growled, "Oh go ahead you damned fucker." Antonio let out his held in laughter. He nuzzled his head into Prussia's chest as he continued to laugh and giggle. Again, Prussia rolled his eyes as he pushed the Spaniard away from him. "I don't see how hilarious this is."

"It's just." Spain gasped for air in between giggles. "That. It's so. Francis!" He rolled around on the couch till his laughter slowed to a stop. Antonio wiped tears away from his eyes and slapped Gilbert on the back. "I just can't believe you would go to him of all people for advice."

"And you're better?" Prussia raised a brow causing Spain to grin.

"At least I don't go telling you to screw every problem you run into."

"Okay…" Gilbert grinned back. "I guess you give a least some better advice then Francis."

"Some?" Antonio grunted, "Then why do you come back to me every time?"

Prussia sighed, "Fine, you are the greatest advice giver ever. Are you happy now?"

Spain grinned ear to ear. "Very."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"So…" Spain added some spices to his famous 'Spanish Rice'. "What was Ludwig's reaction when you kissed him?" The two nations had ventured into the kitchen when Prussia complained that he was starving. Spain stood by the stove watching his rice while Gilbert ran off of what happened at the mall four weeks ago. Prussia slumped over the counter in the middle of the kitchen as he replied.

"It's really confusing… When I kissed him he… He kissed back. We held each other and held the kiss for a very long moment." Antonio's hand tensed on his spatula for a second.

"Really? Then what?"

"We let go and all he could do was stare at me with wide eyes." Gilbert sat up as his brow furrowed. "I couldn't tell if he was surprised, sickened, or confused; maybe all of those for what I know." He shrugged and went back half lying on the counter. Spain nodded as he stirred the rice around in the pan. The albino stared at his friend's back asking, "Have you ever kissed someone and get that kind of reaction?"

Antonio chuckled lightly, "Almost. I kissed Lovino once and at first he kissed back, but then when we let go…" Spain's smile twitched slightly. "He ended up ramming his head into my gut. I've been hit by bulls many times but Lovino's head-butts are the worst." Prussia cringed at the thought then he raised his brows.

"I didn't know you and Romano were a thing. Doesn't really surprise me though."

"We're not."

"Huh?" Gilbert sat up confused. Spain placed down the spatula he had and was silent. Prussia cocked his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean you two are not?"

Antonio turned slightly enough to look at his friend. "I fell in love with someone other than Lovino." Gilbert's heart pounded for a second as those green Spanish eyes met his red ones. "Besides," Spain smiled, "Lovino didn't like me to begin with." Prussia eyed the Spaniard carefully till his friend turned his attention back to the rice. Gilbert grinned slyly as he made his way to his friend's side.

"Who is it?"

"W-What?" Spain spluttered.

"Who's the guy you fell for?" Gilbert nudged the other with a huge grin. Spain looked away with a slight blush crossing his face.

"I-It's no one important." Prussia frowned and decided to not push any further. He shuffled back over to the counter and pulled out his phone. He quickly pushed a few buttons and held it up to his ear. Spain at this point wasn't paying attention to what the albino was doing. Though, he did start to listen when he heard Prussia start talking.

"Yo, Francis! No, I'm at Antonio's place right now. Yeah. Hey, I have a question." Antonio spun around. "Who's this guy Antonio has fallen for?" Spain quickly flung his spatula at the Prussian which hit true. Gilbert ended up tipping over and falling to the tile floor. "Fuck! Francis tell me now before I get murdered by this crazy Spaniard!" Antonio swiftly ran over and tackled the man on the floor wrestling with him for the phone. As the two men struggled; someone's finger pressed the button for the speaker phone.

"Well, if you want to know so bad…" Spain and Prussia continued to wrestle as France's voice rang out. "Antonio is in love with-"

"Got it!" Spain grabbed the phone and cut the line. A sigh of relief came from Antonio. He smiled and looked down at Prussia who he was currently sitting on. Prussia grunted in defeat which caused the other's smile to fade. "Gil… don't give me that look."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me who it is!" Prussia retorted. Spain sighed as he handed back Prussia's phone.

"I'm afraid to tell you."

"Oh come one! I want to know! I won't judge you any." Gilbert chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Mmm…" Antonio bit his lower lip as he debated on tell him. "Can I show you instead of telling you?"

"Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat." Prussia shrugged. Spain nodded and eased down on the other. He slowly got closer and kissed Gilbert gently on the lips. He let go quickly with a frown. Prussia blinked with a slight blush. "W-Wha?"

"I fell in love with you, Gil…"

**,.,.,.,.,**

** MUHAHAHA! I'm leaving it at that! Because I'm evil! :D **


	8. Chapter 8 New Enemy?

**PLEASE READ THIS! This chapter is really really REALLY short. I'll explain why… At this moment there are eight people in the house and we've been on summer mode. And next week the family is taking a trip to the Big Island, Hawaii. And I have some more bad news… I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. This month I'll be moving to Kansas and I'll be living with my older sister. I'll be going to a new college and so on and so forth. So, I do not know when I'll have the time to post another chapter. I'll try to get it done when I have the time. No promises. (At least I'm not saying I'm not finishing haha)**

Chapter 8: New Enemy?

The house was quiet and peaceful. How nice. How relaxing. How… Slightly annoying… Germany frowned as the eerie silence surrounded him. He normally liked the quiet, but with living with Prussia for many years; he just got used to it. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably as he tried to focus on reading the newspaper. The silence just pressed down harder on him. Ludwig grimaced and placed the paper on the coffee table. He stood and went to the front door about to bring the albino's sorry ass back home to make some sort of noise to ease his irritation.

"Doitsu!" A blur of blue passed by and tackled Germany's waist.

"Italy…" Germany sighed deeply. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette cuddled into the German's chest. "I'm here to see you, Doitsu!" Germany sighed again and shut the door. Now, he didn't need Prussia to make some noise around the house. Ludwig limped to the living room with the Italian still hooked to his waist. Italy giggled, "Doitsu! I want some pasta!"

"I don't have any." Germany sat them both down on the couch and grabbed the newspaper back up.

"What?" Italy pouted, "You don't have pasta? Gil always makes sure there's pasta in the house!" He began to whine. "Where is Gilbert?"

Germany choked slightly as he took in air too quickly. He coughed harshly and hid his face behind the paper. "He hasn't been home lately."

Feliciano stared at his friend for a moment and tilted his head to the side. "Why's that?"

"He's just been busy is all." Ludwig continued to hide behind the newspaper.

Italy pouted slightly, "So… That means no pasta?"

"No." Italy whined and flopped his head down into Germany's lap. Ludwig tensed and looked down at the Italian. "What are you…?" His question dropped seeing that Italy was fast asleep. He rolled eyes and just went back to reading the paper.

,.,.,.,

Prussia slowly entered the house in a slight daze. He shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. He licked his lips unconsciously slowly remembering the taste of those Spanish lips on his. Gilbert blinked and didn't really know what to think of what Spain told him. 'I love you.' Fuck… Prussia shook his head and pushed himself away from the door and walked into the living room. Germany should be in bed by now. It was almost midnight and all the lights were off. Gil shuffled to the couch and flicked on one of the lamps on a nightstand. He quickly had to cover his mouth to stop the yelp that wanted to come out. When he had turn the light on he saw Germany and Italy there on the couch fast asleep. Prussia dropped his hand from his mouth and walked over to the two sleeping nations. His face dropped slightly at the sicken scene in front of him. Italy's head snuggled in Germany's lap as the blonde's hand rested on the other's shoulder lovingly. Why couldn't he and Ludwig have that kind of relationship? A relationship where they could just… Cuddle once in a while for God's sake. Prussia would be happy with just that. Just to be wrapped up in those strong arms for a few hours. No of course not. It's just wrong for two brothers to do such a thing. Gilbert clenched his fists in frustration. He was jealous damn it! Seeing Italy go to places where he was forbidden to go just really pissed him off. He normally loved the little Italian, but now he just wanted to smash the nation into a pile of dust. It just wasn't fair! "_Bruder_?" Prussia's red eyes snapped up to meet Germany's blue ones. Ludwig blinked a couple of times and yawned. "You're home?" He glanced over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "It's already this late?" Germany yawned again and turned back to his brother. "Did you just get back?" Prussia remained silent with his rage building even more. This was disgusting! Here was his brother sitting there talking to him and ignoring the lump of shit on his lap. "Gilbert?"

"I'm going back out." Prussia turned away and stormed out of the room. Germany raised a brow and slowly got up making sure not to wake his friend. He went after his brother and stopped him before the Prussian opened the door.

"Gilbert, why can't you stay tonight?"

Prussia held the door handle and refused to look at Germany. He muttered, "Francis wants to hang out. I'll be back tomorrow night." He went to open the door, but Ludwig slammed his hand on it. Gilbert glanced at the blonde with a glare.

Germany looked slightly worried. "Promise?"

"Yeah… Whatever…" Gilbert yanked the door opened and left the house and made sure to slam it shut behind him. Ludwig stared at the door and just shook his head telling himself not to worry about his brother's attitude. He went back Italy and gently shook him awake and they both went up to Germany's room to fall back asleep. Outside Prussia got onto his motorcycle and sat there glaring down at his handle bars. He was over reacting. He knew he was, but it really just… Just… This was so not awesome. Gilbert grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head and started up his dark beauty and went off to Francis's place to chill there.


	9. Chapter 9 Make Your Move

***shyly walks in* Uh… Hi… *messes with the end of her shirt* Yeah… I know that I've been gone for quite some time… It's just… A lot has happened sense I moved. School trouble, working full time, depression, lack of motivation, more depression, loss of interest in hobbies, depression. Lots and lots of freaking depression. I'm fine now. I know many of you have been waiting for me to update this story. I've been waiting myself. I'm just glad that I'm out of my funk and back being me and all. So with luck I'll at least update every month. *crosses fingers***

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Chapter 9: Make Your Move**

Prussia slouched over the bar running a finger around the edge of his glass of brandy. His eyes seemed hazed or it could have been from the smoke building up in the pub. The pub was filled with men chatting and drinking some with smokes as they played cards. It was lively and Gilbert would've enjoyed himself more if it wasn't for the tight knot that sat in his stomach. He had gone to Francis' house and stayed there for the night, but the next day France kicked him out. The blonde had a very important fashion show to go to and he told Gilbert to go home to Germany. Prussia was about to follow the advice, but knew that the little Italian would still be there at this hour. So, he ended up milling around till it was close to eleven at night. He found a pub and sat there drinking and blankly staring at his glass. Germany was probably waiting for him to come home as promised. Screw him. He had his little Italy to keep him company. It's not like he would really care anyway. Prussia took a long gulp of his brandy and slammed it back down on the bar. "Damn Italian."

"Italy?" Prussia's back went ridged at the sweet childish voice. His eyes snapped to the side of him to see a smiling face. Fear swept over his face.

"I-Ivan… What are you-"

"Hush." Russia placed a finger on the albino's lips. He grinned and turned to the bartender. "Two vodkas please." Ivan turned back to Prussia, "I'm not here to cause you any trouble."

"Funny… Normally when you are around you always seem to cause trouble." Prussia huffed as he finished off his brandy. He pushed the glass away and stood to leave. Russia grabbed his arm pulled him back down onto the stool.

"Stay, my friend. I think I could help with this little problem you have." Prussia gave him a look, but eased into the stool listening carefully. Ivan smirked, "Good… Now, what about little Italy? Is he causing you grief?"

"Grief?" The bartender came back with two vodkas which Russia gave one to Prussia who sipped it before continuing. "It's more like a pain in my rear end."

"Oh my… Please… Do go on." Ivan's smile grew with interest.

"Well…" Another sip. "He just gets on my nerves you know?"

"Why is that?"

A long gulp of the vodka. "He's all over West every time he comes over."

"Why would that anger you? I don't remember you ever being upset about it before."

"It never did before." Quickly finishes the vodka making a face. Prussia shook his head feeling slightly hot. "It's just… I… I love Wesssst… He'sss…" His words began to slur. Ivan pushed his untouched glass of vodka over to Prussia who took it and finished half of it quickly. "He'sss… Godss! He'ss sthexy! Those toned abss! I wants to ravisssh him! Buts, that damn Italian!" Prussia finished the vodka and Russia orders him another. "And whys isss it that Italy can be ALL over him and I can'ts?" The bartender gave Prussia the glass. Gilbert drank it all in one go. Now his whole body felt like it was burning up. "Whys it ssso hot in heres?"

"Would you like to step outside? It's cooler out there." Ivan said helping the Prussian to his feet. He led him outside and Gilbert felt the cold wind hit him and the world went black. Russia smiled, "Good… Now it's time for you to see your new room my little pet."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Germany sat in the living room staring at the grandfather clock across the room. He tapped his foot impatiently with his eyes zipping back and forth from the door to the clock and back again. It was already three in the morning and there was still no sign of his brother. Gilbert said that he would be home by now. God forbid France probably took him to go drinking. Ludwig sighed and stood grabbing the phone. He dialed Francis' number and it rang for a few seconds before the other picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Francis? This is Ludwig."

"Ah! Ludwig! Are you calling for another make over?"

"No!" Germany growled, but sighed deeply rubbing his temples. "No… Look… Is Gilbert with you?" There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"He's not with you?"

"No…" Ludwig felt a lump at the bottom of his stomach. "He… He said that he was going to be home tonight… But, he hasn't shown up. I… I thought he was with you."

"No, I sent him home a long time ago, because I had a fashion show to attend to."

"Then where could he be?" Desperation sounded in Germany's voice now worried for his brother.

"Try the pub. He could possibly be there. That's where he normally goes if he's bored."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… Good luck." Germany hung up the phone and ran for the door.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Germany ran into the bar looking everywhere for the albino. He went up to the bar and flagged down the bartender. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen a man with white hair in here?"

The bartender blinked then nodded, "Yeah, I saw him. He was chatting up with this Russian guy. Poor guy had a little too much to drink and ended up passing out when the Russian took him outside."

Panic started to set in and Germany thanked the man and ran out of the bar. He jumped into his car hitting the gas. This is not good. Ludwig hadn't heard or seen the Russian sense the time of their meeting. Could Ivan be planning something to get back at him? Oh god, he hoped not for his brother's sake. "I'm coming, Gilbert."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Prussia's head spun as he was starting to come to. His eyes struggled to open still feeling heavy and hot from the drinks he had. When he finally did get them open all he saw was darkness. Gilbert groaned and tried to move, but found that he couldn't. His wrists were bond by metal cuffs and his ankles as well. Prussia began to struggle with the restraints and fear swirled around him as he slowly started to remember what happened before. His heart raced as the time went by and he still couldn't get free. Warm blood started to flow down his arms as he continued to try to break free. Prussia stopped knowing that if he continued that he would most likely pass out from blood loss and would probably die. With alcohol still flowing in his system his blood would spill faster. Gilbert cursed and tears stung his eyes feeling helpless. Why didn't he just go home like Francis told him to? "Damn it… God damn it!"

"Oh, you're awake?" Prussia's eyes strained against the black to see the person to the voice.

"I-Ivan?"

"Who else?" There was a loud thud and crack. Gilbert screamed out in pain as his felt a rib bone break. Another thud sounded, but Prussia only let out a grunt. Ivan laughed, "This reminds me of the good old days. Doesn't it, my little pet?" Prussia could hear Russia get closer and soon he could feel his breath on him. "I miss playing with you." Ivan whispered licking the side of Prussia's face. Gilbert grimaced and spat at Russia. He could hear the other chuckle at his action. "Cute as always." Suddenly, there came a great amount of pain from Ivan swinging his pipe down onto his head.

"Fuck!" Gilbert yelled and his mind swirled around feeling even dizzier then before. Blood started to drip down his face hearing another chuckle erupt from Ivan.

"Be careful. I don't want to kill you now. It would defeat the purpose that I have planned for you and your brother."

Prussia's eyes widened, "W-West?"

"Of course…" Ivan got closer running a hand down Prussia's bare chest. "I have some unfinished business with him." His hand continued down and slowly undid the button on Prussia's pants. Gilbert began to struggle again and ended up kneeing Russia in the face. He grinned in satisfaction, but quickly frowned as Ivan slapped him hard. He had hit him so hard that the iron taste filled his mouth. Prussia spat out some blood and glared even though he knew the other couldn't see him. "I'd advise you not to do that again."

"Bite me!" Prussia growled.

"Don't tempt me." Ivan cooed as he went back to unzipping the Prussian's pants. Again Gilbert struggled and kneed Russia in the chest this time. Ivan backed away for a moment then a sharp pain jolted through Prussia's system. He gasped for air from the sharp kick to the chest Ivan gave him. "Do that again and I'll break your legs." Russia said coolie as he made his way back. Gilbert froze knowing all too well that he was not joking. The tears began to form again as he felt Ivan's hand slip down his pants. Russia began to rub Prussia's member gently. "That's my good little pet." He leaned forward licking Gilbert's lip tasting some of the blood the lingered there. "Ah…" Ivan hummed in delight as Prussia's lower regions began to react to his hand. "Still can't get enough of me, hmm?"

"B-Bastard…" Prussia was ashamed of himself greatly and tears began to stream down his face. Ivan chuckled and started to circle the tip of Prussia's hardened cock with his thumb. He was about to nibble the other's neck, but someone from afar called out.

"I-Ivan…! L… Lu… Ludwig is here…!"

"Ah… Perfect." Ivan stood and went to open a door letting a blinding light fill the room. Prussia squinted his eyes and finally took a look at his surroundings. It was a single stone wall room. No windows, just a door. Russia turned to his captive with a grin. "Be a good boy and stay." Prussia stared up at Russia in fear for his brother. Ivan's grin grew as he went and shut the door hearing Gilbert screaming after him.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Germany stood in Ivan's office all the more pissed off. His eyes snapped to Ivan as he entered the room. "Where is he?" Ludwig growled.

"Where is whom?" Russia smiled innocently.

Germany stormed over to the Russian grapping onto his scarf. "Where is Gilbert? I know you have him!"

"Now now, Ludwig…" Ivan took the other's hands from his scarf pushing them away. "Violence is not going to solve anything." A wicked smirk crossed his face. "Not when your brother is on the line."

Ludwig's body went ridged, "What… What have you done to Gilbert?"

Ivan shrugged, "I only shook him up a bit, but he'll be fine… Just as long as you do what I say."

Germany clenched his jaw taking a step back. "Fine, what is it that you want me to do?"

Russia grinned with glee, "All you have to do is be mine and I'll let your brother go safely. If you disagree then your brother will stay with me and I will kill him." Ludwig's breath caught in his throat. Ivan smirked, "Make your move, Ludwig."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**:3 DUN DUN DUN! **

**Ah, I have a little something to share with you all! A little picture of Prussia when he was chained up! (drawn by yours truly)**

**.com/#/d4iujea**


	10. Chapter 10 So It Begins

**I apologize everyone… As soon as I moved a lot happened and then I didn't have my laptop for about four months. You could imagine my despair… Within those four months I lost interest in a lot of my hobbies. Once I got my computer back I went to type and nothing seemed to come out. I couldn't even draw anything for the longest time. So, this chapter is really short and I apologize… I'll try my best to get back to writing… And I heard the restrictions is having on sexual scenes and what not. Which is horrible… If it comes down to it… I might make a facebook account to where I'll post the story there. For now I'll keep posting here until further notice.**

Chapter 10: So It Begins

Germany's mouth went dry as he stared at the Russian. Two choices… Refuse Ivan and Gilbert would be killed. Give in and his brother would be freed and forever would he be locked in Russia's grasp. Either one had its faults. Ludwig's gaze shifted from Ivan as he thought. He knew the answer he was going to give, but he kept thinking of how Prussia would take the news of how he was going to be Russia's bitch. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. His cold eyes snapped back to Ivan's calm ones. "You promise that Gilbert will be released and that you will never lay a hand on him?"

Ivan smirked, "As long as you stay faithful to me, yes."

"Then… Fine, I accept. I'll be yours." Germany said confidently but inwardly he was withering away into a corner. He was scared. Scared of what was to come.

"Excellent." Russia clasped his hands together with a grin. "I'll make the arrangements for Gilbert's release." His eyes flashed. "He'll be in the hospital for awhile."

"What?" Germany glared at Ivan. "What the hell did you do to him?" Ivan grinned and grabbed Ludwig's chin.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Ludwig. Your little albino fuck is fine. He will live. Just a few broken bones and cuts." He flicked Germany's chin away. "Now be a nice little dog and stay while I do some work." He smirked and left the room leaving Ludwig standing there shacking slightly. If only he had gone and looked for Gilbert sooner. Why did he always fail at saving his brother from this man? Well, hopefully now Ivan would stay away from Prussia if he just sold himself to the crazed man. Sold himself… Oh god… What was to come once Russia came back? Would he be pressed against the desk and taken by the man? Or beaten? He shivered at the thoughts and started to pace around the room. This was worse than war. Actually, he would prefer if it was war at this point. He stopped and stared out the window, his heart sunk. Was he to be able to see his brother again? He hadn't asked and now the fear of never seeing Gilbert shook him. He didn't want to be away from his brother again. His chest hurt at the thought. His body tensed as the door opened. Ivan stepped into room and looked bored. "It's done." He quickly smiled as he closed the distance between him and Ludwig. He wrapped an arm around Germany's waist. "Now, the fun can begin." His eyes flickered playfully. Ludwig tensed and squirmed in his hold.

"S-Stop! I… Will I be able to see my brother?"

Ivan frowned in annoyance. "Yes… I can't just take you from your home, and with that damn albino living there… It would be hard for me to stop you from seeing him…" He backed away slightly to observe the German. "Remember… You are mine. Your brother isn't allowed to have you in any way besides being siblings. Understood?"

"Yes, Ivan…"

"Master." Russia ordered.

"Master…?" Ludwig raised a brow.

"You shall call me master from now on."

Germany stared at the other for a long moment then looked away. "Yes… Master…"

"Good boy." Ivan smiled, pleased. He patted Germany's head and sat down on his desk. "Come." He patted his thigh and Ludwig unwillingly went to the Russian. "Sit." Ivan patted his leg again. Germany frowned and sat in the man's lap. He flushed in embarrassment at being in such a position. Ivan smiled and ran his hand up and down Germany's thigh. Ludwig went rigid at his touch, but tried to remain still not wanting to upset his… _Master_… "Ludwig…" Ivan breathed in his ear, "I want to have you right now… Here on this desk…"

"Please… Don't, Master…" Germany said as calmly as he could.

"Why not, Ludwig? It'll be fun…" He licked the other's ear. "I promise to be gentle."

"I don't want this…"

"Apparently you do when you agreed to be mine. I own you."

"Please… I beg of you don't…" Ludwig felt his body shake as he thought of what Ivan would do to him.

Russia smiled with amusement. "You're scared… Are you a virgin, Ludwig?" Germany flushed brightly too embarrassed to say anything. "You are…" The Russian chuckled and gently pushed the other off of him. "Very cute, Ludwig… I'll go slowly with you, only because I like you." He stood and kissed Germany softly on the lips before leaving the room. Ludwig stood there with his brows knitted together as he tried to remain calm.


	11. Chapter 11 Let's Play A Game part 1

**Chapter 11: Let's Play A Game part 1**

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably in the bed that he was forced into. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. He felt sick and that kept him from sleeping. His brother was in the hospital hurt and most likely scared. Ludwig needed to be there for him, not here being the Russian's pet. He sat up with a groan, "I can't do this…" Germany went to get out of bed but was yanked back. He coughed harshly and just realized that there was a collar around his neck. "What the hell?" He pulled at the chain that was attached to the wall. He cursed Ivan to the high heavens. What was he going to do now? He tugged at the chain with a huff. Was Russia really going to these lengths to keep him from escaping without the Russian's permission? Why wouldn't he? Prussia was probably a lot of trouble when he was locked away in here. Prussia… God he needed to see his brother.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Ludwig… Mr. Germany…" Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "Germany… Please wake… Russia will be awake soon and he wants everyone to be at breakfast…" Germany groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Lithuania standing over him with a worried look. "Please hurry and dress…"

"Why…?" The German slowly sat up and noticed that the collar was gone.

"Just please… Hurry…" Lithuania pleaded before scurrying out of the room quickly. Ludwig groaned again and dressed. He shuffled out of the room feeling drained, physically and emotionally. His eyes flickered around trying to figure out where he had to go. Left? Right? Shit… Where was the damn dining room? He decided to go left, that's where the frightened crying was coming from. He moved down the hall, ignoring the paintings of death and despair as he passed them. Germany opened a large door that lead to a large dining area. Latvia was sitting at the table crying silently as fear seemed to creep up his spine. Germany took a seat at the table just as Russia entered the room. His violet eyes sparkled when he say Ludwig.

"Ludwig, you've made it to breakfast. Fantastic." He sat down at the head of the table. His gaze never leaving the German.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" Ludwig spat sarcastically. Russia coughed with a frown. Germany scowled, "Master…"

"Good boy…" A sly smirk crossed his face with a sickening satisfaction of being on top. Ludwig tore his eyes away from him to stare down at the table with hate. Lithuania quickly entered the room with a tray full of food. He set everything out and Germany couldn't help but notice the large bottle of vodka that sat in front of Ivan. He raised a brow but kept his comment to himself. "Latvia…" His voice broke through the silence. The little nation tensed and froze like a statue. "Please leave and eat with the other two." There was an audible sigh as he quickly stood and fled the room. Violet eyes slowly eased over to Germany with a slight glint of… Want? Most likely. "Ludwig…" Ivan practically purred out his name making his eye twitch. "I want to play a game today."

"A game…?" Germany scowled more.

"Yes… It'll be fun and it'll keep me from growing bored when I'm doing paperwork." He opened the bottle of vodka and poured it into a bowl.

"What's the game?" Ludwig asked curiously as he watched the Russian's hands.

"Something delightful." Ivan poured cereal into the bowl and began to eat it. Ludwig grimaced and turned his gaze away. He grabbed some coffee and toast.

"What's this something…?"

"You are just full of questions today, my pet." He beamed.

"I'm only asking all these damn questions because I would like to know what the hell I'm doing." He growled lowly. Ivan smirked at Germany and said nothing. He went back to eating leaving Ludwig without an answer. Communist pig.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

About an hour went by and Ludwig was sitting at the table quietly as Ivan finished up his breakfast. The Russian stood and held out a hand to Germany. "Come my pet… Time to play the game." Germany grimaced but took the man's hand and was lead to Ivan's study. Ludwig stood awkwardly as the other shut the door. A loud click sounded as Russia locked the door. "I'm feeling giddy right now, Ludwig…"

"I'm glad?" Germany raised a brow then shivered as he left Ivan press close to him from behind.

"You should be…" He kissed Ludwig's neck sending a shiver up his spine. "I'm going to make you scream my name…"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Pain flared through Prussia's body as he dreamt of Ludwig being taken away from his arms. "No!" He bolted up and panted heavily. His eyes darted around the white walls of the room.

"Gilbert?" Spain stood and looked at his friend worriedly. "Gil… Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" His eyes continued to dart around.

"You're in the hospital… What happened? Francis and I were worried when we got the call."

"L-Ludwig…? Where's Ludwig? No…! Ivan has Ludwig! I need to save him!" He tried to get out of bed, but Antonio pushed him back. "What are you doing? Ludwig needs me!"

"You're injured, Gilbert! You can't save him in this condition. Besides… Ludwig signed a contract…"

"What!? How do you know that!?"

"Everyone knows…" Spain looked at his friend sadly as the Prussian's eyes watered. "I'm sorry, Gil… You can't do anything…"

"No! Ludwig wouldn't sign a contract! He wouldn't!"

"He would to save you!" Prussia froze and stared at Spain in silence. Tears slowly fell down his face. Antonio frowned and pulled his friend close. "I'm sorry, my friend… But right now… We need to think… Not jump in there without a plan… We'll get Ludwig out…"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ludwig's head crashed into Russia's desk as he was bent over. He grunted and tried to fight back, but Ivan pressed his weight into him. "What's wrong, my pet?" Ivan's hand lightly touched the German's ass. "Don't enjoy this game?"

"Get off of me!" He felt helpless without his clothes on. Damn Russian ripped them off so quickly…

"Ah, ah…" Ivan grinned, "Don't fight with your master. I don't want to have to hurt you…" His finger rubbed against Germany's entrance making him tense.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**I'm saying this beforehand… I doubt I'll update regularly… I've been finding it hard to do anything lately… My depression has been hitting me harder lately. I've lost interest in so many things… I'll try my best to keep the story going as much as I can, but it might be months until I update again. I'm so sorry to all of you for my lack of motivation…**


	12. Chapter 12 Let's Play A Game part 2

**Chapter 12: Let's Play A Game part 2**

Germany heart pounded in his chest as he felt that rough finger massage his entrance. He could feel his legs begin to shake. He was never prepared for something like this. Ludwig was trained for torture. Well, this was torture if he thought about it, but this was something new. Russia's eyes gleamed with want. "You're shaking, Ludwig…" The blonde shot back at glare, but remained silent. Ivan grinned with amusement. "I like it…" His hand slowly moved down and grabbed Ludwig's jewels. Germany gasped in surprise and squirmed slightly. It was uncomfortable as the other tightened his grip on his balls. Russia chuckled, "It's amazing how strong a man can be… Though, once you get a hold of their most sensitive part of their body… They can be brought to their knees…" He slowly let go of Ludwig and flipped him onto his back. Blue eyes stared up at Ivan coldly. "Don't give me that look, Ludwig. It only makes me want you more." Quickly, the German's eyes soften and he looked away. Russia laughed at this, "You're too cute, Ludwig. God…" His eyes turned cold as he stared at the man hungrily. "I want to be inside of you so badly…" Germany's face paled and he started to sit up, wanting to run away. Ivan slammed him back down, pinning his arms above his head. "I don't think so, my pet…" He licked up Ludwig's neck. "We just got started…"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ludwig blinked as Ivan walked around him after kissing his neck. What was that? Did he just imagine all of that? Russia sat down and thumbed through a folder. Didn't he say that he was going make him scream his name? He swore that he said that and then… Ivan glanced up at the German and raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Germany turned red, "N-Nothing…" Russia blinked and shrugged, going back to the folder he was holding. Ludwig nervously went to the desk. "Master…?"

"Yes…?"

"The game…?"

"What about it?" Violet eyes glanced up at Germany.

"You said that…" Germany gulped, "That we were going to play a game."

"I did." Ivan set down the folder and looked amused. "That eager to play?" Ludwig looked away, shaking his head. The Russian chuckled and pushed back against the desk. "Come here and get under my desk."

"W-What?"

"You heard me…" Russia growled. Ludwig frowned and slowly crawled under Ivan's desk. He sat under it awkwardly as Russia moved his chair back. Germany sat there in between his legs wondering what was going to happen. "Unzip my pants, Ludwig." Russia commanded and went back to his work. Ludwig grimaced and shifted slightly to reach up to his pants. He slowly unzipped them and waited silently for another command. "I believe you can figure out the rest." Germany tensed and hesitated before slowly taking Russia's member out from his pants. He looked at it with disgust. Why must he do this? Couldn't Ivan have another please him in his sick fantasies? A dry smile crossed Germany's face. Of course not… The Russian always wanted him; he even fought to have him after the second war. Gilbert didn't let that happen. He took the bullet for him most likely knowing the torment that lied ahead of him. Gil… Ludwig frowned sadly as he thought of his brother. He prayed that he was okay and well. "Ludwig." Russia's voice brought Ludwig back from his thoughts. "I'm growing impatient." The man's tone was dark and cold. Germany grimaced and gently took his member into his hand. He started to stroke Ivan, his brows knitted together. Russia groaned softly as slight pleasure tingled throughout his body. Germany made a face feeling Ivan's member pulse against his hand as he stroked faster. He wanted to get this fucker off so the game would be over with. "Use your mouth, Ludwig." Ivan moaned slightly. "Stop teasing me." Teasing? For the love of- The German growled lowly, but got on his knees. He stared down at the length unsure how this all worked. Of course he had seen it done before many times, but… He frowned; he never experienced it nor did he perform on another. A shiver ran down his spine as his tongue hit the side of Ivan's shaft. He licked up to the tip then pulled away with a sickened look. There was no way he could continue with this. It was disgusting and wrong on so many levels. "Continue." Russia commanded when he felt that the other was hesitating again.

"No." Germany said softly.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm not doing this." His voice was stronger.

"Wrong thing to say…" Ivan's voice was cold. He lifted his foot and kicked Germany harshly in the stomach. Ludwig hit the back of the desk and gasped for air. Russia stood and grabbed Ludwig by the hair, dragging him out from underneath the desk. He tossed him to the floor. "Get up on your knees and suck before I break your pretty little face." Ludwig stared up at Russia in fear. His brother went through this for years? He trembled as he got onto his knees. Ivan grabbed Germany's chin with a wicked grin. "Open your virgin mouth, my pet."

"Please… Don't do this…" Ludwig begged.

"You're not one to beg." He raised a brow. "Now open your mouth." Germany's jaw clenched before he forced himself to open his mouth. Ivan smirked and forced his length into his mouth. The blonde gagged as it was pushed down his throat. Tears stung his eyes feeling Russia thrust in and out of his mouth. Blue eyes glanced up to his torturer who only stared down at him with the look of lust and hate. Ludwig shut his eyes tightly trying to force himself to go numb. "Fuck…" Russia moaned. "You're mouth feels amazing…" Germany felt ill at his statement. He wanted the man to finish quickly. Please… Dear god, please make this end. Russia pushed in deep into Ludwig's mouth and groaned as he released. Germany felt the warm seed run down his throat and he quickly pulled away spluttering. He looked up at Russia hatefully. Ivan grinned as he slowly stroked his still throbbing member. "Wasn't that game fun?" Germany just snorted his reply getting a chuckle from the other. "Just wait till the other game I have in store for you." Ludwig felt his heart drop and his blood run cold.

,.,.,.,.,.,

**Sorry that it's so short… Or at least it feels short to me. You know… I looked at when I started this story and… It's been two years. TWO YEARS! And you all have stuck by to read this. I'm very grateful and I wanted to thank you all! You guys are amazing! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Pre-Homecoming

**Chapter 13: Pre-Homecoming **

The walls were too white and the lights made them even more blinding to the eyes. Prussia shut his eyes tightly, refusing to stare blankly at those horrid white walls of the hospital. He wanted to get out of this prison he was forced to stay in. His worry for his brother grew each and every day. Antonio and Francis did what they could to keep him calm and tell him that Germany would be fine. They didn't know. They didn't know of the horror that his younger brother would have to go through. He slowly opened his eyes, holding back the tears he wanted to shed. He was completely sick with worry and that kept him at the hospital for even longer. "Bruder..." Gilbert whimpered.

Spain watched Prussia sadly through the window. "He's not recovering at all..." He glanced over at France. "He should've been discharged a long time ago."

"We can't do anything to help him I'm afraid." Francis frowned, "The only one that can is Ludwig, but with him in Russia's _care_... Our precious Gil will be bound here." Spain sighed deeply wishing he could help his friend more. Watching him rot away broke his heart.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Germany gasped and his body involuntarily arched. "S-Stop... Please..." He panted out as he gazed at Russia in horror. The Russian smirked up at him as licked up his shaft. Why was this happening? One minute he was cleaning the house as told then he was pinned up against the counter in the kitchen being sucked off by his captor. "M-Master, please stop... This is..." Ludwig gasped again as the other swirled his tongue around his tip. "Please... Stop..." He managed to moan out. This was embarrassing. Germany couldn't deny that it felt wonderful. Ivan had never touched him like this. The whole month he was stuck in the Russian's house, he had only been beaten and forced to perform oral on him. Worse yet, touch himself in front of the man. He shivered at the memory. How awkward it was to sit there on top of Ivan's desk with his legs spread and stroking himself. A moan left Germany's throat, interrupting his thoughts. This was shameful. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying the warmth Ivan's mouth presented to him. Ludwig's jaw clenched as he forced back another moan. Fuck. What would Gilbert say if he say him like this right now? Those disapproving eyes would burn into his skin. "M-Master..." His body twitched in pleasure.

Ivan slowly pulled away, tenderly licking the tip of the German's member. "You're moans are very arousing, Ludwig." His eyes flashed up at the other making his captive flinch. "It's making it very hard for me not to take you." Ludwig's face contorted in disgust. That made Russia chuckle. "Don't give me that look, my pet. I know you enjoyed my touch. So, I defiantly know that you'll enjoy it more once I'm inside of you." He stood, carefully tucking Germany's member back into his pants. Ivan smirked as he patted his pet's cheek. "You may go home."

Ludwig's face brightened, but he was also confused. "I... I can return to my home?"

"Of course." Russia blinked, "Do you forget our agreement? I said that I couldn't keep you from your work. It's been a month and you'll have much to do. Though, do remember you are still mine." A sly smile crossed his face. "I'm very jealous of others touching my things. So make sure your cute little _bruder_ keeps his hands off of you."

"He's my brother we wouldn't-"

"I'm not blind, Ludwig. I know you're not either. He loves you more than brothers should." Ivan's eyes narrowed. "Keep him at a distance. I will know if he crosses the line."

Germany bowed his head, "Yes, Master..."

"Good boy. Now go pack your things. I'll have a car prepared for you." Russia smirked before turning and leaving the room. Ludwig stood there staring blankly. He was going home. He could see his older brother. A small sad smile appeared.

**Hey! So, this chapter is short for a reason. I thought the homecoming should have its own chapter. A lot of warm felt feelings and rainbows puking up butterflies and all that. Haha. I'm so glad to be back! Also I'm sorry if something goes weird with the text... My enter key doesn't work on this old computer and it really messes everything up with me tabbing and spacing everything instead of pushing enter. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that.**


	14. Chapter 14 Home Coming part 1

**Chapter 14**

**Home Coming part 1**

He cursed as he was shoved out of the car. Germany stumbled forward and was able to catch himself on a pole. He shot a glare at the driver before they sped away. The German glanced around. He was a block away from his home. Why couldn't they have dropped him off at his house? He sighed and started walking. He hoped that his brother was home. Gilbert. A smile broke out on his face and he began jogging. It took only a minute to reach his house. Ludwig ran up to the front door and stopped. A blonde flamboyant man was standing in front of it. Blue eyes met his, "Ludwig?"

"Francis?" Germany walked up looking surprised and worried. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting here for you everyday." He looked overjoyed. "Gilbert needs to see you, Ludwig."

"Then let me through so I can."

France frowned and looked troubled. "He's not here... He's still in the hospital."

"Still in... The hospital...?" Germany's face fell and he felt sick. "He's still not well?" The French man shook his head sadly. "Take me to him now, Francis." Ludwig's heart was sinking as they jumped into Francis's car and drove to the hospital. Silence fell over them. France glanced over at the man with sad eyes. He wondered how the man would handle seeing Gilbert in the condition that he's in. It probably would break Germany's heart. It broke Antonio's when Gilbert was dropped at his doorstep. Francis looked back to the road with a sigh. Germany looked at him curiously.

"Ludwig... I know we don't get along very well, but I love your brother dearly. So, I say this now before we get to the hospital. Do not say anything that happened to you while you were under the Russian's care. He's very fragile and all he needs right now is for you to walk into that room and embrace him and tell him that everything will be alright."

Germany scoffed, "Do you not think that I know better than to talk about my ordeals over at Ivan's? My brother doesn't need to know about it. Not when he's still hurt..." He frowned and stared out the window. "It's my fault that he's hurt."

"It's not." Francis sighed when he got a confused look from the other. "Gilbert placed himself in harms way. When he saw you with little Feliciano he lost his temper. He started drinking with Ivan and that's how he got caught. It wasn't your fault." He patted Ludwig's shoulder. "Gil doesn't blame you either..." Germany went to say something but closed his mouth. He looked away again. Even if Francis said that, he still blamed himself for what happened to his brother. He should've been there to protect Prussia. Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. His brother had always protected him throughout the years. Always took the blame for something that either was or wasn't his fault. He protected him all the time and he couldn't even protect him once. All he wanted was to see his brother.

It felt like years passed when they finally arrived at the hospital. Germany practically ran into the building and to Prussia's room. Spain was watching his friend from the window, keeping his distance. He looked up when Ludwig came running down the hall. "L-Ludwig?" Germany nodded before bursting into the room. Prussia's eyes slowly opened with a groan. Another nurse to bother him?

"Leave me be vial creatures... I'm done with the needle poking. It's not awesome..."

"Gil..." Germany almost whimpered as he went by his bedside.

Prussia's eyes snapped open and stared at his brother in disbelief. "W-West? Is that really you?"

Ludwig smiled softly, "Yes it is. Bruder... I'm so glad to see you."

"West..." Tears filled Gilbert's eyes as he reached up towards the German. "West..." Ludwig was quick to hug his brother tightly. How he missed his little albino. "You're truly here... You're back."

"Yes, Bruder... I'm here." Germany kissed his brother's head. "I'm here..." They held each other for a long time in silence. Gilbert whimpered and held back the sobs. His brother was back and safe. He nuzzled into his strong chest.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you as well, Gil..." Ludwig pulled away slightly and smiled softly. "I've been worried about you."

"I-I'm fine... You shouldn't have had worried." Prussia sat up a bit, looking away.

"I did and it seems to have a good reason why I did. Why are you still in here? You should've been discharged a long time ago."

"I... I couldn't stop worrying about you and the guilt-"

"Don't." Germany said firmly making his brother look at him with curious eyes. "Don't blame yourself for what has happened. My foolish actions got me into this situation. I hurt you and now I'm paying for it."

"But you didn't hurt me..."

Germany looked at the albino with a frown. "I did. You saw something that made you leave the house. I..." He sighed. "We can talk about this later. You need to get better, Gil. I want to go home with you."

Gilbert opened his mouth but shut it with a nod. He wanted to go home with Germany too. He wanted things to return to what they were. The Prussian rested his head against his brother's chest.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

It was another couple of weeks before Gilbert was allowed to leave the hospital. The whole time Germany was there by his side, refusing to leave when the nurses told him visiting time was done. Even the authorities couldn't get the man to leave. They soon let them be. They couldn't tell a nation what to do. Prussia was glad to have his brother there whenever he woke up from a nightmare. It eased him and he would be able to fall back to sleep. It made his heart jump when he saw Germany's bright smile when the doctor said that he could take the albino home. He loved seeing that wonderful smile on his brother's face. He missed it. Gilbert's heart raced even more when they made it home. Ludwig glanced at him with such gentle eyes and the soft smile on his lips made him want to swoon. Prussia missed everything about his brother and every movement, word, or glance made his heart pound in his chest.

"Gil?" Germany said softly making Prussia to come back to reality.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you going to come in?" Ludwig had been standing there holding open the door for the forgotten nation.

Gilbert flushed slightly and walked into the house. "Thank you..." Germany gave a short nod and shut the door. He watched Prussia carefully as the man walked around the house. The air seemed a little thick. Ludwig wasn't sure how to act around his brother now. So much had happened in the past two months. His brother being beaten and hospitalized. Then Germany enslaved by the Russian and was basically turned into a sex toy. He felt dirty. Was this how Gilbert felt when he had returned home? If only he could lock himself away and hide. Ludwig sighed softly and slowly followed the Prussian around. He began to wonder if he was at least allowed to hold his brother in a brotherly embrace. The Russian would at least let him to do that. Right?

"Gil..." Germany said nervously. His brother turned to him with those blazing red eyes. Ludwig gulped before he brought the man into a hug. Prussia's body tensed slightly but soon relaxed in his hold. The younger felt the other nuzzle into his chest as his arms wrapped around him. Germany wondered why they didn't hug each other like this like they used to. Prussia would always hold him when he was younger. Of course the German found it annoying and childish, but now he actually missed the feeling. He loved his brother dearly and maybe he should show it a little more now.

"Bruder, I'm glad you're back." Gilbert mumbled into his chest.

"Same here..." He kissed the albino's head and nuzzled into white locks.

**So, I broke this into parts just so I could post something for you guys so you wouldn't have to wait anymore for something. And I'm not sure when I'll get back to writing more of this.**


	15. Chapter 15 Home Coming part 2

**Chapter 15**

**Homecoming pt 2**

Germany felt uneasy as he shifted in his bed. For some reason he felt like a stranger in his own home. Did he actually feel comfortable at the Russian's home? That couldn't be possible. That house wasn't welcoming at all. Ludwig groaned as he opened his eyes, growing irritated at his restlessness. Maybe some tea would help settle his nerves. He got up from his bed and slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. With a slight yawn, he flicked on the light. His eyes widened and he struggled not to shout in surprise when he saw his brother sitting at the counter. "G-Gilbert! What in the world are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Prussia glanced back at Ludwig surprised as well. His hands nervously danced on his glass of beer. "H-Hi brother. Why are you up?"

"I wanted to drink some tea." German frowned, "Now answer my question."

"I just..." The Prussian blinked and glanced away. "I just couldn't sleep."

"You too huh?" Ludwig sighed and sat next to his brother. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged, sipping his drink. It wasn't so much a bad dream. He just wanted to be near Germany, but was too scared to do so. He thought that drinking would help him get the courage to sneak into Ludwig's room. His eyes snapped to his brother when he stood to go make his tea. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Didn't feel comfortable." The blonde murmured. Prussia raised a brow but remained quiet. He kept drinking while the other waited for the water to heat up. Blue eyes met red ones. Germany couldn't help feel his face burn from the look his brother was giving him. That lustful and curious gaze was sending shivers up and down his spine. "Gil...?" The German managed to speak. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you, Ludwig."

"I love you too, Gil... But seriously that look is-"

"I _love_ you." Prussia stood and made his way to the other. Germany was pressed back against the stove. "Why can't you understand my feelings, West?" Gilbert gently stroked his brother's cheek affectionately. "All I ever wanted was to be yours and you and to be mine." Germany's body was tense. What was wrong with his brother? Oh god. The smell of alcohol was strong on Prussia's breath. Ludwig pushed the albino away from him.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I..." Gilbert had to think for a long moment. "T-That doesn't matter."

"It does. You've had too much. Go to bed." Germany ordered. He didn't want his brother to be hitting on him now. Not when he was confused at his own feelings and with Russia's eyes everywhere.

"But-"

"Go." He snapped.

"I..." Prussia's eyes began to water. "I just wanted to be close to you. You've been gone for a month, West. I was so lonely." He began to cry. Germany felt a wave of guilt hit him as his brother cried even harder.

"Bruder... I... God. I'm sorry." He hesitantly pulled his brother close. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I'm not comfortable with you confessing your love to me." More than that, he was afraid that Ivan would find out and be angry for it.

"I can't help but tell you how I feel, West!" The Prussian sobbed, clinging to his younger brother. "I want you to see me as a lover! Not a damn brother!"

"Gilbert... Please stop..."

"No!" Gilbert pulled away and glared at the other. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long."

"Enough... Please..." Germany felt his heart sink as his brother screamed at him. "You're drunk... Go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Why can't we talk now?" The albino whimpered pathetically. He moved back to his brother, standing on his toes to reach Ludwig's face. "Or would you rather me show you how I feel?"

"Don't-" It was too late. Prussia's lips were on Germany's in a split second. Damn it. Ludwig groaned into the kiss. Pull away! He had to pull away! Why wasn't he? He felt himself pulling the albino closer as the kiss deepened. This was bad. What was he thinking? This was his brother for god's sake! Ivan would be furious. The punishment for this would be terrible. Yet, Germany could only think of how wonderful Gilbert tasted. The bitter taste of the beer was driving him crazy. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more of his brother. Brother... His brother! Ludwig snapped out of his lustful state and pulled away from the kiss. Prussia stared at him, face flushed.

"West..." Gilbert's eyes slowly closed and he leaned against Germany's strong chest. "Tired..."

"I..." Ludwig felt quite shaken for what he had done, but was so thankful that his brother was too tired to want to continue. "Lets get you to bed." He gently cradled the man in his arms and made his way to his bedroom. It would be best if he kept an eye on the Prussian. Germany placed him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Gilbert grunted but was completely out. Ludwig sat down on the bed and ran a hand down his face. Great. What was he going to do when Russia comes for the punishment. It had only been a damn day since he's been in his home. This won't be good.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I understand. Yes. Yes. No I won't. I promise, master. Okay. Next week then. Good bye." Germany hung up the phone with a trembling hand. Ivan had found out. How? He didn't really know, but the Russian knew about the kiss. Ivan was severally pissed about it. Ludwig could tell by the calm way that he spoke. It was creepy how his tone was so level. Germany sighed and stared down at his desk. What hell will be brought upon him next week? He didn't want to know, but maybe that will ease him. He shook his head of the thoughts. Restless nights will defiantly be coming.

Prussia groaned as he made his way to his brother's office. His hangover was terrible. "West... West..." He moaned out as he stumbled into the room. "My head is killing me." His eyes landed on Germany who was staring back at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "West?"

Ludwig quickly looked away. Did Gilbert not remember what happened last night? "There's some pain killers in the cabinet in my bathroom."

"Thanks..." Prussia eyes him carefully. "Is there something wrong? You look troubled."

"Uh... Gilbert, do you remember anything about last night?"

"Mmm?" The Prussian cocked his head to the side. "I remember getting up to drink and you came down to make some tea. Then..." Germany's heart stopped for a moment as his brother thought. "I think I passed out and you took me to bed."

"Y-Yes... That's what happened." Thank god. It would be troublesome if the albino remembered.

"Okay?" Prussia was confused but shrugged it off. "Well... I'm going to grab some pills. Want to take a walk once they kicked in?"

"I... Sure." Ludwig smiled slightly. A walk would do him good.

,.,.,.,.,

The day was wonderful, not too hot and not too cold. It was perfect. Germany glanced down at his brother who was rambling off about how Antonio pouted the whole time he was in the hospital. The Prussian thought it was quite hilarious.

"You shouldn't laugh about that, Bruder. He was really worried about you."

"I know but have you ever seen him pout? It's adorable." Prussia chuckled in his amusement.

"I've seen it plenty. Lovino always made that man pout. I wonder when that Italian will accept Antonio's feelings."

Prussia tensed at that. It reminded him of how Spain was actually in love with him. He looked down at the ground. "Yeah... That stupid brat." He shook his head and decided to change the subject. "West, do you like my outfit today?"

"Hmm?" Germany looked at his brother and observed him. The albino was wearing plaid long shorts that had a chain hanging from the belt, black short combat boots, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, random necklaces, and a white vest that had a black skull sewn into the upper right part of it. Ludwig raised a brow at the style. He never understood his brother's taste in fashion, but it always looked good on him. "It's nice." The German said with a slight smile.

"Nice? Just nice? Do I not look sexy?" Prussia pouted pitifully.

Ludwig groaned, "Must I say such a thing, Gilbert? It's odd to call my brother sexy."

"Well, you're sexy." Gilbert huffed, "It's not odd to say that at all."

"For you..." The blonde grumbled. He rolled his eyes as the other continued to pout at him. "Fine. You... Look sexy..." Prussia beamed happily and skipped slightly as they walked. Germany shook his head, but he was glad that his brother was happy. It was for the best that the forgotten nation was happy. That's what Ludwig wanted. He smiled softly at his brother when the albino latched onto his arm. So cute.

"You used to cling to my hand when you were young, West. It was the cutest thing ever."

Ludwig flushed in embarrassment. "I-I... I was only a child so it's only natural."

"Yes, but I loved it. Even if I did get teased by the other commanding officers. I still enjoyed walking around with your tiny hand in mine." As he said this, his hand carefully took the German's. "I want to hold your hand more."

Germany was completely red and his heart raced in fear. He was already in trouble with the Russian for the previous night. His eyes shifted away as he pulled his hand from his brother. "I'm too old for such things, Gilbert." Ludwig knew that the other was pouting at him, but he couldn't get any deeper. He couldn't risk having his brother believe that it was okay for such romantic acts.

"No one is too old for holding hands."

"Brothers should stop at this age." Germany said sharply. Tough love. He couldn't be too nice even if it broke his heart knowing Gilbert would be hurt. Prussia huffed, confirming Germany's thought. The albino pouted and stuffed his hands into his pockets. West was always like that. Brother this. Brother that. Though, he shouldn't be this pushy. His brother saved him from Ivan. His shoulders slumped and he gently bumped into Ludwig.

"West... I..." He chewed on his lip for a moment. Germany carefully watched his brother. "I wanted to thank you for... Saving me..."

Ludwig's eyes widened slightly then he looked away. "Y-You're welcome... I... I would save you from anything, Bruder." He felt slightly embarrassed and nervous. He was afraid Gilbert would start asking about what happened during the month he was locked away in the Russian's home.

"I know you would, but... Really... Thank you." Prussia glanced up at his brother sheepishly.

Germany smiled softly and ruffled the albino's hair. "Lets go grab a beer and some lunch."

"Yeah." Gilbert smiled.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Whoooo! I felt on fire when I was writing this! I think I'm getting back into the flow of writing stories! *knocks on wood* Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. After not writing religiously like I used to, I tend to forget how to write at all. Also... I'm missing some buttons on my keyboard (aka I have no use of my enter key so I'm using a different key for it so I'm one key short for grammar purposes) BUT! I hope it doesn't hurt the story too much.**


	16. Chapter 16 Punishment One

**Chapter 16**

**Punishment One**

Blood is such a interesting thing. It can send different feelings up and down ones body in a split instant. Fear. That's only a natural reaction to the red substance. We all know blood follows pain. Then, what about pleasure? Can someone get a high from seeing the crimson liquid? Of course, but it's something society would frown upon. Perhaps that's why Russia was feared. Seeing a wicked twisted smile cross his face at the sight of blood would send a shiver down anyones back. So, it was only natural that Germany was sitting there shuddering at the expression.

Ludwig panted heavily, trying to block out his pain. His punishment was quite severe. Ivan was defiantly furious with his actions with Prussia. The Russian didn't even hesitate to strike him once he went to his the man's house. One hit. Down to the floor with a crack. Germany had woken to find he was locked away in a cold cell. Blood dripping from his head. Now he was there with broken ribs, multiple fractures, cuts, bruises, an arm broken, nose broken and bleeding, and god knows what else. His blue eyes met cold violet ones. Germany wondered if this all was necessary. Did he need to be beaten this badly? Why was Ivan so jealous? Why? His body shook slightly as Russia lifted his leaded pipe up about to strike.

"Ha." Ivan chuckled and lowered the pipe down. "Did you just flinch, Ludwig?" He knelt down grinning at his prey. "Did I break you? Did I finally break the powerful German? The trained Nazi."

"I'm... Not a Nazi..." Germany gasped out harshly.

"You were once." Russia stood back up with a frown. "I missed those days. Your eyes were a wonderful piercing blue. It sent shivers down by back. I loved it." He licked his finger that had some blood on it. "That was the man I wanted to make mine. I wanted the challenge of breaking you." Germany remained silent as the Russian paced. "It pisses me off to see you so broken already. You're weak! After Alfred kicked your sorry fucking ass back, you turned into a fucking pussy ass bitch! You couldn't even take me! You had a fucking chance!"

Ludwig stared at him, "Why... Why are you talking about this? It was years ago... Years..."

"Yes... Years. I haven't been able to wrap my hands around your neck for so long. Alfred kept me leashed like a good dog after the damn Cold War. He knew that I wanted you." His eyes grew dark as he thought of it. "He didn't want me to have my fun with you. Had to be the damned hero." Ivan tossed his lead pipe across the room in rage. "I waited for too fucking long to make you mine! You turned soft! Fucking soft! You soft incest loving bitch!"

Ludwig flinched, he could feel the fear wash over him. He had forgotten how frightening Ivan could be. During the second world war, Germany was just as dark and hardly noticed how demonic the Russian was. The lust for blood was always strong with Ivan. Always. Ludwig doubted there was a period of time in Ivan's life where he wasn't lusting for blood. He knew how addicting it was. The German knew all too well. He was there. He would get blood drunk. It was such a wonderful powerful feeling seeing the weak fall at your feet in a pool of blood. Germany shuddered as he remembered. What a cruel and dark time in his life. He didn't care that he was soft now. Ludwig liked his current lifestyle. It was peaceful and quiet. At least... It was...

Ivan grabbed the German by his hair and started dragging him across the stone floor. He muttered, "We could've ruled the world, Ludwig. Together. Bathing in the blood of our enemies. No... Not anymore. I see that. Pity." He brought them to a loft filled with water. Russia lifted Germany's head and shoved it under the cold water. Ludwig suddenly panicked and began to thrash about. "If you had only listened to me. If you had joined me and Mother Russia. If only..." He pulled Ludwig's head up as the man gasped for air. "I blame your brother though. He was the fool that kept you at a distance from me. Damned Prussian." Quickly, Russia plunged the man's head back into the water. "He did have the sweetest moans I had ever heard though. I suppose he was only good for the sex. Mmm... I'm suddenly aroused." Again he pulled Ludwig's head from the water. He kicked the German away and began to pace once more.

Ludwig gasped in pain and for air. His body shook violently. Could he take anymore of this? Would he sudden break and be putty in this man's hands? He couldn't let that happen.

"You know... It still surprises me that you disobeyed me." Ivan paused in his pacing, eyes observing the ceiling. "I told you not to do unholy things with your brother and yet... I see you kissing him." His cold eyes landed on Ludwig. "Quite passionately I may add. Do you enjoy the taste of your brother?"

"No. I-"

"Shut up." Russia growled. "Don't you dare lie to me. Can't you see how deep you're in? Keep digging and you'll reach hell."

"I'm not there yet? I thought I had already arrived." Ludwig chuckled weakly, trying to regain himself.

Ivan glared but also looked amused saying, "There's that fire I was looking for. Sassy remarks. Something that tells me you're not afraid of me." He knelt down and gently lifted the German's chin. "I want more of that..." Hot lips met Ludwig's in a heat of want. Germany tensed and nipped at Ivan's lip. The Russian pulled away with a chuckle. "That was weak. Unless... You wanted it to be a pleasing pain?"

Germany smirked, "Or maybe I was picturing my brother kissing me." Ivan's eyes grew cold at that. Ludwig looked all the more cocky. "It pains you to see that my little albino brother arouses me more than you do." He didn't know what he was saying. Words were slipping out from his lips on their own. "His small frame is like a woman's. Unlike your large self that feels like some disgusting bear's body pressed to mine." He spat at Ivan who stared with dead eyes.

Russia soon pulled away, "I see that your old self is coming out slightly. Good. I hate being bored." He pressed his foot down on Germany's head till it pressed against the ground. "I expect you to fight back, Ludwig. Then perhaps we can finally become one. Wouldn't that be nice?" His foot twisted into Ludwig's cheek. "Da?"

Ludwig grunted in response. His eyes piercing his hate up towards the cold nation.

Ivan grinned and stepped back. "You may go home, my pet. Your punishment is over. Don't disappoint me again." He turned and walked out of the room leaving the Germany to pick himself up and go to a hospital.

,.,.,.,.,

**It amazes me how this story in my head keeps changing. I have it on a set course and then when I'm writing it changes slightly. I don't try to change it. I think it can add something to the story to make it maybe slightly interesting. I also want to thank everyone who has been reading this from the start. This was supposed to be a one shot story but so many of you wanted more that I couldn't help but actually come up with a plot to it. I do hope that I can finish this story though. I can't keep you all waiting. I'll do my best! You guys are AWESOME!**


	17. Chapter 17 One Rainy Day

**Chapter 17**

**One Rainy Day**

Red eyes were glued to the window. Rain fell from the sky above forcing him to stay indoors. How boring. The albino let out a sigh before glancing at his Spanish friend. He raised a brow, "So West is on a business trip?"

"That's correct." Spain smiled brightly. "Ran into him on the way here. Apparently its quite important."

"And he couldn't have told me personally?" Gilbert sounded skeptical.

"You know how busy your brother is. He hardly thinks about anything other than work." He chuckled and went and sat next to his friend. "Don't worry and have some fun with me, okay?"

"Fun...?" Prussia snorted, "Sure... Alright." The Spaniard smiled even though he guilty for lying. Germany wasn't on some business trip. In fact, the man was up in the hospital. It surprised him to have been called by the German and being told to keep it a secret from Gilbert.

"Distract Gilbert until I get out of the hospital." Was all the man said to Spain. So... Distract his little albino friend, huh? Antonio sat there, fidgeting with his wristband.

"Man..." Prussia plopped down, resting his head on his friend's lap. "I hate this weather. I just want to sleep all day."

"Then go to sleep." Spain smiled softly, gently tapping Gilbert's nose. He chuckled when the Prussian's nose crinkled up at the touch.

"I don't want to though. I want to do something."

"You can do me." The brunette purred, his spanish accent suddenly thick.

Prussia laughed, "Funny, Tonio. But really..." He sat up, suddenly feeling awkward being close to the other. "Let's go play a game or something." Before Antonio could say no, the albino got up and headed for his room. Spain sighed and followed with a slight pout. "What game would you like to play?" Gilbert asked as he turned on his TV.

Antonio shrugged, "Super Smash Brothers?"

"You suck at that game."

"So? It's still fun to play." The man smiled at the albino who chuckled and placed the game in.

Hours past with them cursing and bumping into each other trying to get the other to mess up. Antonio groaned as he lost once more. Gilbert laughed and boasted, "And the awesome Prussian wins again!" Spain rolled his eyes and pushed his friend down on the floor. Prussia laughed as the Spaniard pinned him down. "Don't be jealous, Tonio! Just admit defeat!"

"Never..." Spain said softly before leaning down and kissing him.

At first Gilbert struggled in surprise but ended up pressing into the kiss. He knew this would turn out badly. Though, it had been some time since he last satisfied himself and Antonio's kisses were amazing. Their tongues soon battled for dominance. Moans erupted from their throats, rolling around on the ground. Spain couldn't believe that his friend was actually doing this with him. He was completely thrilled. He let out a moan once he felt the albino grinding his hips into his. Would they...? Gilbert suddenly pulled away, flushing. "I... Sorry..."

Antonio sat up, frowning. "It's okay... I..." Damn it. He thought that maybe they could've just. Just.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**MEHHHHHH...! I'm sorry everyone! I just moved in with my boyfriend and we are still trying to get settled in! And I've been in a rut as well... I think I had planned to drag this chapter out, but... Mind died! I'll try to get more motivation. I mean... I'm off for three days so I should get SOMETHING done.**


End file.
